fics de prueba
by kaiser akuma 7
Summary: esta seccion es para fics de prueba que tengo escritos, cuando termine un fic subire uno de estos fic de esta parte, por ahora empezaremos con avatar simbiotico, espero que la disfruten
1. avatar simbiotico

Avatar simbiótico.

Capítulo 1: nuevo huésped

Desde el comienzo de los tiempos, existieron unos seres espirituales en forma de tortugas los cuales les proporcionaron a los seres humanos el poder de los elementos para defender sus pueblos de los espíritus malignos o por cazar, entre estos elementos estaban el fuego, la tierra, el agua y el aire.

En esos tiempos una persona por quedarse con sus poderes cuando debía devolverlos y los uso para una causa noble termino por convivir con los espíritus y accidentalmente libero a uno extremadamente poderoso y malvado

Arrepentido por su error se dispuso a conseguir cada uno de los elementos restantes volviéndose la primera persona en el mundo en dominar los 4 elementos para derrotar a ese ser al cual logro vencer, y con ello las tortugas que daban los poderes se fueron.

Este hombre fue conocido como el primer avatar, la única persona que podría dominar los 4 elementos, cada cierto tiempo y en diferentes épocas surgía un Avatar con el objetivo de traer la paz y equilibrio al mundo, lo cual algunos lo lograron pero nunca de forma permanente ya que inevitablemente por la misma codicia de los humanos, las llamas de la guerra y el conflicto regresaban.

Pasaron los siglos pasando diferentes generaciones de Avatares hasta llegar a uno que era el amigo de una persona que se volvería el terror de la humanidad, el señor del fuego, el cual quería dominarlo todo en nombre de la nación del fuego la cual en este punto era la más avanzada militarmente en ese punto.

La nación del fuego creo una guerra que aterrorizo a todas las personas maestros y no maestro por igual durante muchos años, el señor del fuego ordeno el exterminio de la tribu de los maestros aire ya que el siguiente avatar que podía detenerlo iba a nacer ahí pero a pesar de su esfuerzo, no lo logro.

Unos años después 2 hermanos un chico y una chica de una tribu de maestros a aguas encontraron al avatar de esa época que se conocería como Aang el ultimo maestro del aire el cual estaba destinado a derrotar al señor del fuego.

Primero tuvo que aprender los 3 elementos que le faltaron empezando con el agua, después de un tiempo conoció una chica de cabello negro ciega que le enseño la tierra que fue el elemento que más le costó dominar y por último el hijo del señor del fuego que debía atraparlo cambio de parecer y se unió a él para acabar con la tiranía de su padre enseñándole al avatar el fuego.

Con el tiempo se enfrentó poniendo fin a toda una era de conflictos y guerra, Aang había logrado traer la paz y el equilibrio en mundo durante este periodo del tiempo, con el tiempo el avatar se casó y tuvo hijos con una mujer llamara Katara la cual fue una de las personas que lo encontró, pero esta historia no se centra en el sino en el Avatar siguiente.

Mientras tanto en otro mundo:

En un mundo completamente ajeno al mundo de los maestros donde la lucha del bien contra el mal era el pan de cada día ya sea contra gente que usaba su ingenio para el mal o seres de más allá de las estrellas o naturaleza mágica.

Entre todas esas amenazas hubo una que vino de otro planeta, este ser era un organismo parasitario conocido como simbionte, aunque este en particular era conocido como Venom, el primero de muchos de su raza en llegar a este planeta, no para dominarlo sino por simple supervivencia.

Esta raza necesitaba de un huésped para prolongar su vida o morir, el detalle es que estos seres al pasar un determinado tiempo con un portador podían asimilar sus poderes y habilidades para que su siguiente huésped tuviera esas habilidades.

Venom había pasado de huésped en huésped ya sea porque algunos rechazaban su poder, enfermaban o simplemente renunciaban a él o el de ellos por no considerarlos aptos ya que como simbionte tenía que ser compatible para que las personas sacaran todo su potencial

Durante demasiado tiempo el gobierno de este mundo de una nación llamada estados unidos trato de experimentar con él para hacerlo su arma personal para el ejército, cosa que en un punto se volvió inviable ya que el parasito evoluciono en una nueva habilidad que llamaron mente simbiótica, donde Venom o su huésped dejaban una pequeña masa del parasito en el cuello de alguien para controlarlo mediante una mente de colmena, el problema para el ser oscuro es que solo podía hacer eso pocas veces pudiendo tener el control solo de 3 personas a lo mucho ya que requería de mucha concentración.

Al final y luego de atraparlo y separarlo a la fuerza de su huésped matándolo el gobierno decidió que no podían mantener al paracito ya que a este ritmo temían que algún día este mejorara y conquistara la tierra aunque esa nunca fue la intención de Venom aunque para eso necesitaría derrotar al creador de su raza y a todos los de su especie si algún día quisiera hacer eso.

Al final se tomó la decisión que se usó para otros seres que no podían controlar como el gigante verde Hulk, mandarían a Venom de regreso al espacio donde llegaría a otro planeta para asimilar otro huésped o moriría, la verdad no les importaba el resultado solo querían deshacerse de él y que no regrese.

Es por ello que prepararon un cohete con el parasito encerrado en una esfera de metal reforzado y lo lanzaron al espacio directamente contra una anomalía que era un agujero de gusano, el simbionte era consciente de lo que le hicieron y solo esperaba poder sobrevivir.

Este agujero empezó a despedazar el cohete hasta que solo quedo la esfera que empezó a dañarse pero por suerte para Venom termino de cruzar el agujero y logrando mover parte de su cuerpo vio que se dirigía a un nuevo planeta, solo esperaba tener suerte y encontrar a un nuevo huésped que valiera la pena, no rechazara su poder y claro, que haga su vida interesante.

De regreso en el mundo de los maestros:

Los años habían pasado, el avatar Aang había muerto pero dejo instrucciones para el siguiente avatar así como el cuidado de la ciudad que se volvió el símbolo de la paz entre las naciones de los elementos a uno de sus hijos que iba a honrar el legado de su padre ahora muerto.

El tiempo paso y apareció el nuevo Avatar la cual se trataba de una niña castaña de ojos azules de la tribu del agua conocida como Korra que a corta edad para impresión de los maestros que debían buscarla tenía un dominio bastante aceptable de 3 de los 4 elementos siendo el fuego, tierra y agua.

Con la aceptación de la familia la niña fue llevada a un templo donde paso la mayor parte de sus años entrenando para ser la futura avatar siendo supervisada por la esposa del difunto Avatar, Katara que ahora era una anciana pero con los años llego la sabiduría y gracias a lo vivido en sus años supo instruir a la pequeña Korra.

Sin embargo pese a que tenía pleno dominio de 3 elementos pero no del aire cuando llego a sus 15 años era extremadamente rebelde ya que tenía la mala costumbre de escaparse del templo junto a su mascota Naga que era un perro fusionado con un oso polar que era su fiel amigo de toda la vida.

De hecho los guardias se habían acostumbrado tanto a las fugaz de la avatar que ya ni se molestaban en detenerla por lo que solo esperaban a que regresara por la tarde o noche, aunque sus fugaz eran día de por medio.

Katara decía que esto se debía a que a que Korra era lo que definía como un espíritu libre, no le gustaba la idea de quedarse en un solo lugar, sino que deseaba salir al exterior a conocer el mundo aunque lo preocupante es que no parecía importarle mucho su deber como Avatar.

en una de sus ya habituales fugaz que se prolongó hasta la noche la castaña estaba sentada en una montaña de nieve mirando las estrellas, ella vestía ropas azules con algunas pieles como falda, ella estaba muy tranquila, pensando en voz alta.

\- Me gusta ser el avatar, pero, ¿en verdad tengo que hacer lo de siempre? Todos mis antecesores traen la paz por un tiempo y luego ya, hasta ahí llega todo, no, yo quiero algo más en mi vida. Dijo Korra que siempre se cuestionó desde los 12 años ser la avatar

En ese momento, ella juro que en el cielo había una estrella fugaz de esas que su madre le conto que si lo pides con fuerza se te cumpliría un deseo.

\- Deseo que algo o alguien cambie mi vida. Dijo Korra con sus manos como si rezara.

Aunque de un momento a otro noto que esa estrella fugaz se acercaba cada vez más a ella, no era estúpida por lo que se lanzó a un lado y el objeto volador no identificado se estrelló muy cerca de su posición.

Por curiosidad pero teniendo algo de agua lista para atacar se acercó al objeto que estaba derritiendo la nieve ya que ardía y pudo escuchar un chillido viniendo de él, por lo que lanzo una gran cantidad de agua a la esfera metálica para terminar que apagar el fuego.

\- ¿Qué es esto? Nunca en mi vida vi algo como esto parece una roca metálica de catapulta, pero muy rara. Dijo Korra que se acercó más.

Ella no se percataba que una masa negra se estaba escurriendo del objeto y que sigilosamente se acercaba a ella, esta masa no era otra que Venom el cual al estar cerca de morir por las temperaturas altas vio una oportunidad y la ataco por la espalda empezando con la simbiosis.

\- ¿pero qué demonios? ¿Quién me ataca? Pregunto ella mientras con un látigo de agua dio un golpe atrás pero no había nada.

Después noto como sus manos y pies se paralizaron mientras una rara sustancia negra se estaba esparciendo por todo su cuerpo, era raro, de alguna manera sentía que sus músculos se fortalecían pero a la vez no podía moverse hasta que la masa llego a su rostro pero noto que en su pecho se veía una araña blanca hasta que esa masa cubrió sus ojos.

Mente de Korra:

La castaña se despertó de golpe tratando de procesar que demonios había pasado, primero esa supuesta estrella fugaz cae del cielo y luego una masa negra se pegó y se apodero de su cuerpo ahora estaba de nuevo en el templo pero en realidad era su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué DEMONIOS FUE ESO? pregunto la avatar incorporándose de golpe.

\- No hagas tanto ruido mocosa, apenas me recupero luego de casi morir. Dijo una voz que nunca escucho

\- ¿Quién eres, donde estas, dónde estoy? pregunto la castaña mientras notaba que de uno de los techos la misma masa negra aparecía.

Sin embargo, ahora esta cayo bruscamente al suelo para luego materializar lentamente un ser monstruoso que solo podía ser comparado a las historias de terror que usaba su padre para asustarla de niña, un ser negro de dientes afilados de gran tamaño y una lengua larga con el logo de la araña que vio antes de llegar.

\- Cálmate, respira, y escucha, no te haré daño a menos que me des razones para hacerlo. Dijo Venom, ya tuvo varios huéspedes a la fuerza y sabía cómo calmarlos.

El simbionte tomo una buena distancia y se sentó pacíficamente, Korra tenía fuego en sus manos pero al ver a este ser monstruoso tan calmado decidió hacerle caso e hizo lo mismo estando ambos en pose casi de meditación.

\- Bien, ahora puedes empezar a preguntarme lo que quieras, tenemos toda la noche por delante. Dijo Venom tranquilo aunque su voz era algo siniestra para la chica

\- ¿tú eres esa rara masa negra que se pegó a mi cuerpo verdad? Pregunto Korra tratando de dejar su lado rebelde de lado.

\- Lo soy y debo darte las gracias, sino hubieras estado cerca el calor me habría matado sino encontraba un huésped rápido. Dijo Venom con normalidad.

\- ¿de nada? ¿Pero qué quieres decir con huésped? Pregunto la avatar no muy segura de querer saberlo.

\- Soy un simbionte, una raza más allá de las estrellas y posiblemente de este mundo, todos necesitamos un huésped al cual adherirnos para sobrevivir o moriremos. Dijo Venom aunque seguramente ahora le dirían la palabra que odiaba.

\- Entonces, ¿eres una especie de parasito? Pregunto Korra asqueada por la idea de tener un insecto en su cuerpo

\- No lo soy pero si se me puede definir como uno, pero no repitas esa palabra o te mato, ¿entendido? Pregunto Venom mientras de su cuerpo salían tentáculos que asustaron a la chica

\- Está bien está bien perdón, entonces resumiendo, eres un ser de otro mundo que necesita de alguien para sobrevivir, no digo que mientas pero creo que en realidad eres un espíritu que tomo mi cuerpo. Dijo la chica no segura de esa historia.

\- Cree lo que quieras por ahora enana, lo que importa ahora es esto, tu y yo estamos unidos atraves de la simbiosis, de momento hablaremos más tarde, quiero que hagas esto antes de salir de tu cabeza y es muy importante, quiero que escondas o destruyas esa esfera. Dijo Venom seriamente

\- ¿Por qué, que es tan importante? Pregunto Korra dudosa si hacerle caso a este ser

\- Solo hazlo, si alguien encuentra los restos hará preguntas innecesarias que no deseas que hagan perder tu valioso tiempo y el mío, hablaremos luego. Dijo Venom que regreso por donde vino.

De un momento a otro Korra se despertó en medio de la nieve y con el sol empezando a salir ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo fuera? Seguramente esos tipos del loto blanco se iban a poner tan furiosos con ella, pensó que todo fue solo un mal sueño hasta que noto el objeto de anoche y pudo confirmar que todo eso fue real por lo que toco su pecho no segura que hacer.

\- Mejor le hago caso, no quiero que se le ocurra hacer pedazos mi cuerpo. Dijo Korra que con su tierra control golpeo la esfera una y otra ver esta hacerla chatarra luego con su fuego derrite la nieve para hacer un agujero que luego tapa para no dejar ni rastro del objeto de otro mundo

Con todo hecho y eliminando la evidencia se puso a correr para que con suerte no se dieran cuenta que no fue a dormir aunque lo interesante es que estaba corriendo a una velocidad superior a la normal incluso podía superar a la de Naga, ella no se explicaba cómo podía hacer esto pero mientras se lo preguntaba el Simbionte reviso los recuerdos y conocimientos de su huésped sobre este mundo que se le hizo sumamente interesante, un mundo donde parecía que dominaban elementos como si fuera magia y que su portadora era el máximo exponente de estos sujetos lo lleno de alegría de tener a una compañera tan poderosa

Ella se lanzó al suelo y parecía que los guardias estaban despiertos pero no la vieron sabía que si la notaban estaría en problemas y seguramente jamás la dejarían salir su única posibilidad de salvarse era escalar el muro pero era imposible ya que la superficie era completamente liza

\- Vamos Korra piensa, ¿Cómo te salvaras ahora? Se decía ella misma en voz alta.

\- Puedo ayudarte a que conserves tu libertad, pequeña Korra. Dijo Venom desde su mente

\- Eres tú de nuevo, ¿pero cómo sabes mi nombre si ni siquiera te lo dije? Pregunto ella cuestionándole al parasito

\- ¿quieres mi ayuda o no? Explicaciones para después. Dijo el ser oscuro haciendo que ella se resigne.

\- Esta bien, dime que tengo que hacer. Dijo la castaña preparada

\- Como notaste, corriste más rápido de lo normal, ese fui yo, como simbionte le proporciono habilidades a mis huéspedes desde fuerza, agilidad y habilidades mejoradas. Dijo Venom sonriendo un poco

\- ¿y entre esas habilidades hay una que me permita escalar sin que me vean? Pregunto ella algo desesperada

\- Claro, luego te contare como puedo hacer esto, ahora no me cuestiones y ve al muro y comienza escalarlo como si nada. Dijo el simbionte cortando la comunicación.

Ella se mostraba dudosa, pero como no deseaba perder su privilegio de escaparse sin consecuencias le hizo caso, se puso en un punto donde no la vieran y puso sus manos y para su sorpresa empezó a treparla como si nada, era casi como si fuera una araña al escalar, eso la sorprendió y emociono que acelero la marcha pero noto el siguiente obstáculo, si saltaba y aterrizaba la iban a descubrir una pena notando que su habitación tenía la ventana abierta si tan solo pudiera impulsarse.

\- Bien, muy bien, ahora apunta una de tus manos como si crearas un látigo de agua hacia el techo cerca de tu habitación y luego baja lentamente, con eso te abras salido con la tuya. Dijo Venom de nuevo a la chica

\- Estoy dispuesta a escucharte. Dijo Korra que obedeciendo hizo lo pedido.

Poniendo su mano en una posición rara esta había disparado de su lado una tela araña negra que se adhirió al techo con facilidad esto la emociono por lo que se columpio con ella evitando las ganas de gritar de la emoción y de ese movimiento retrajo la tela araña y había aterrizado directo en su cama.

Por poco y no lo logro, no sé qué seas Venom, pero creo que este puede ser el comienzo de algo nuevo. Pensó Korra que se puso las sabanas rápidamente y fingió estar dormida

Pasaron 10 minutos y llegaron a su cuarto para despertarla, esos ancianos la empezaron a regañar pero no como pensaba ya que le reclamaron de no avisarle a los guardias de su regreso por lo que ella solo se excusó diciendo que estaban algo dormidos y que ella estaba tan cansada que se olvidó.

Los viejos se creyeron la mitad de la mentira por lo que solo la llevaron a desayunar donde ella había comido 3 veces más de lo que normalmente consumía aunque ellos sabían que ella tenían un buen apetito.

\- Antes de que preguntes, esto es culpa mía, estoy acelerando tu metabolismo por lo que deberás consumir un poco mas no solo para alimentarte tu sino a mí también. Dijo el simbionte a la chica.

\- Korra, ¿anoche viste algo que cayó del cielo? Pregunto Katara que llego a su posición.

\- Bueno….este….no, pensé que era una estrella fugaz pero la verdad no la vi caer. Dijo Korra rascando su cabeza y sonriendo como tonta

\- Bien hecho niña. Dijo el simbionte notando que su portadora no era tan tonta como sus recuerdos la mostraban

\- Ya veo, igual mandaremos un grupo de guardias a investigar y debido a eso hoy puedes tomarte el día libre. Dijo Katara por lo que la joven solo se alegró y abrazo a la anciana con alegría

\- Gracias gracias gracias, voy a ir a pasear a Naga y quizás practicar por mi propia cuenta y quizás visitar a mis padres. Dijo Korra que sin preguntar a nadie fue a ponerle la montura a su mascota Naga.

Ella había hecho lo que había prometido saco a darle un largo paseo a su mascota para luego visitar a su familia a la cual les dijo que le dieron un día libre teniendo un buen día en familia, luego de tomar suministros de su casa decidió irse a otra zona apartada luego de dejar a Naga.

Sentía curiosidad por lo que Venom le dijo sobre el aumento de sus habilidades por lo que fue hacia una zona donde había unas montañas de hielo por lo que empezó escalar y saltar con una agilidad inhumana que nunca imagino tener a menos que tuviera el aire control.

\- Wow esto es increíble. Dijo Korra que cuando vio una roca maciza quiso probar la fuerza aumentada por lo que le dio un puñetazo que le lastimo la mano pero la roca colapso.

\- Auch, creo que la fuerza aun no la tengo. Dijo la Avatar aunque empezó sentir que las fracturas se reparaban gracias al parasito.

\- No puedo dejarte morir por lo que yo curare tus heridas internas y externas, no dejes que se te suba a la cabeza, y eso te paso porque no me estas usando de forma completa. Dijo Venom a su huésped que se confunde.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no te uso? Pregunto ella mientras la sustancia negra se proyectaba en su cuerpo hasta cubrirla

\- Listo, ahora estas completa, te estoy cubriendo y brindando mis poderes, esta forma que cubre tu identidad te permite usar el máximo de mis capacidades y las tuyas. Dijo el simbionte mientras su portadora se acercó a un cristal para verse

Korra miro su reflejo y no le gusto como se veía, estaba completamente cubierta de negro con el logo de la araña blanca mientras esta sustancia marcaba mucho su cuerpo aun en desarrollo junto a una larga lengua y boca con dientes afilados.

\- Este….no es que me queje, ¿pero podemos hacer algo con mi aspecto? Pregunto la castaña por lo que su amigo interno probó otro estilo

Ahora la masa oscura se deformo hasta volver a revelar una nueva forma mucho mejor para la chica, ahora el traje parecía menos ajustado y más cómodo, seguía siendo en su totalidad negro pero en los brazos había un patrón de tela araña blanca junto a una capucha negra por fuera pero por dentro blanca, en el rostro había ojos blancos pero no la boca ya que esta estaba oculta en caso que tuviera que devorar algo.

\- Gracias, este está mucho mejor, me veo bastante amenazante. Dijo Korra que admira el traje

\- De nada, y respondiendo a lo de antes, como ahora formo parte de ti, mire tus recuerdos, debo decir que estoy muy interesando en ti Avatar Korra. Dijo Venom con una sonrisa salvaje en el interior de la chica

\- Bueno, ya que tú ahora sabes toda mi historia y ya que parece que no te iras a ninguna parte, ¿Por qué no nos conocemos mejor? Pregunto Korra mientras lanzaba una tela araña negra probando estos poderes.

\- Es una historia larga y tendrás que tener la mente muy abierta ya que como te dije soy un simbionte de otro mundo y no soy un espíritu Korra, debido a que de serlo no estaría alterando tu cuerpo físico de forma radical. Dijo el simbionte aunque eso no era del todo verdad.

\- Está bien, te escucho pero ¿de dónde salieron los poderes para trepar y esa tela araña? Pregunto la Avatar

De esta forma Venom le conto como el había llegado al planeta tierra pero no el que ella conocía donde el simbionte conoció a su primer huésped, Peter Parker un chico casi de la edad de ella del cual asimilo sus poderes arácnidos pero el muy tonto fue temeroso de su poderes por lo que lo separo de el, pero en eso termino en el que fue su portador por mucho tiempo.

Eddie Brock fue su portador por muchísimo tiempo siendo tanto enemigo y aliado de Spiderman dependiendo de las situaciones y como se dedicó a ser un anti héroe el cual no respetaba lo que él podía definir como sus huéspedes decían como la corrupta justicia, sin embargo tuvo que abandonarlo cuando este desarrollo la enfermedad del cáncer que Korra no conocía

Por un tiempo paso de diferentes manos, como Frank Castle que por ciertos motivos se separaron, unos cuantos villanos que lo atraparon y creyeron poder someterlo hasta que fue capturado por el gobierno hasta llegar su pen ultimo huésped.

Flash Thompson fue su huésped siendo el agente Venom hasta que lo remplazo por el simbionte anti Venom dejándolo de nuevo solo y cambiando de portador hasta que evoluciono y el gobierno lo mando muy lejos hasta llegar a Korra que sería su última portadora por ahora, aunque sería la segunda mujer en portar el manto de Venom.

\- Así que muchos temían a tu poder y te dejaron, eso es triste, pero puedo entender un poco lo que hacías, de hecho mi padre dice que la vida de líder es difícil. Dijo Korra con empatía

\- No necesito tu compasión, pero gracias, escucha tengo una propuesta que hacerte si te interesa. Dijo Venom a la avatar

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente? Pregunto ella quitándose la mascara

\- Seré directo, eres todavía una niña inmadura que no sabe nada del mundo real, se podría decir que mientras sigas atrapada aquí vives un cuento de hadas sin gracia presa de la ignorancia del exterior, eres hábil pero imprudente con tus poderes, mi objetivo, quiero ayudarte crecer no solo como mujer sino como avatar y guerrera. Dijo Venom sonriendo salvajemente

\- ¿pero qué hay de todas las historias del avatar protegiendo la paz? Pregunto ella sin saber que decir

\- ¿y dime, de verdad quieres hacer lo mismo que tus antepasados? Responderé eso por ti, NO, TU ERES TU y nadie te dice como ser una avatar, tu si quieres puedes ser la chica que quieras sin que nadie te ponga una correa y decirte que hacer. Dijo el simbionte mientras sus palabras calaban duro.

Era cierto ella a veces por la radio de los guardias escuchaban no solo su deporte favorito sino algunas injusticias cometidas por maestros y no maestros cosa que la hacía enojar que no hicieran nada o que los encierran pero los dejen libres para volver a hacer lo mismo y aunque le costara aceptarlo, cada palabra de Venom era verdad después de todo ahora él era parte de ella.

\- Te lo preguntare de nuevo Korra, ¿quieres aprender a convertirte en el avatar que tú quieres ser y no el que te dicen que seas? ¿o prefieres seguir en el cuento de hadas que acabara tarde o temprano y no estarás lista para afrontar la realidad? Dijo Venom sonriendo ya que sabía la respuesta.

\- SI QUIERO, QUIERO SER FUERTE FORJARE MI PROPIO CAMINO COMO AVATAR Y NUNCA TE ABANDONARE Y NO RECHAZARE TU PODER, tu y yo, seamos amigos y compañeros de batalla

Cuando dijo eso el simbionte regreso a su cuerpo solo que ahora se había convertido en su ropa diaria cambiando sus pantalones café y playera azul a color negro conservando las pieles como falda miraba su reflejo examinándose.

\- La verdad me sienta bien el negro. Dijo Korra sonriendo para sí misma.

\- Que el aprendizaje comience, compañera. Dijo Venom ansioso de volver a esta chica una guerrera libre


	2. choque de razas de mundos distintos

Choque de razas de mundos distintos:

Detalles a tener en cuenta:

**• Esta historia se sitúa exactamente después de los eventos en legacy of the void**

**• Los eventos del dlc operaciones encubiertas, nunca pasaron**

**• Tosh recibió un tratamiento para curar el daño que Nova le hizo a su cerebro, por lo que está menos loco**

**• Los Xel naga fueron una creación del panteón que logro igualar su poder y por miedo a que los traicionaran los llevaron a Ulnar.**

**• Zagara en un punto sufrirá un cambio para convertirse en la reina que Kerrigan quería que fuera**

Prologo: el enemigo desconocido

Durante muchos millones de años, existieron seres que forjaron las estrellas a su imagen y semejanza, de entre todos estos seres existieron los dioses del panteón, seres divinos con el poder de crear vida, entre sus creaciones, la mas peligrosa de todas, fueron los Xel naga.

Estos seres habían evolucionado tanto que su poder cada dia mas podía rivalizar con el del panteón, por lo que temerosos de lo que pudiera pasar exiliaron a los Xel nagas a un lugar que pasaría a llamarse Ulnar y para asegurarse que estos seres no quisieran venganza les borraron la memoria para hacerles creer que ellos fueron los primeros en existir.

Fue de esta forma que los dioses se olvidaron de su creación y se centraron en darle vida a una parte de su universo, sin embargo los Xel naga hicieron lo mismo creando sus propias razas y seres como lo había hecho el panteón.

Una raza creada por ambas partes fueron los humanos, sin embargo, los Xel naga los hicieron para que avanzaran tecnológicamente más rápido por lo que años más tarde se los conocería en la galaxia como los Terrans.

Entre sus creaciones se destacaron los Zerg una raza alienígena con la habilidad de seguir evolucionando y asimilar capacidades de los seres que mataban, el potencial de ellos era casi ilimitado.

Por el otro lado de la moneda estaban los Protoss, seres de energía psionica que podían hablar con la mente, mucho más listos y avanzados tecnológicamente que los Terrans pero aun asi con sus mismos problemas.

Sin embargo, uno de los Xel Naga se había vuelto contra los suyos y deseaba erradicar toda la vida ya creada para poder traer solo oscuridad para luego rehacer todo a su imagen y semejanza por lo que corrompió a los Zergs mediante una inteligencia de colmena conocida como la mente suprema.

Este dios oscuro era conocido como Amon, el Xel Naga caído, el cual fue sellado pero las semillas para su regreso ya fueron sembradas por lo que la mente suprema ataco el planeta natal de los Protoss, Aiur.

La batalla fue brutal y los Protoss se vieron obligados a dejar su planeta pero jurando algún día recuperarlo donde en uno de sus intentos había muerto su actual líder Tassadar no sin antes llevarse a la mente suprema con él.

Sin embargo, la mente suprema sabiendo que fue creado para servir a Amon se negaba a eso, pero no podía ir en contra de lo que su creador programo en el por lo que aprovechándose de un conflicto de los Terrans pudo crear, una esperanza para toda la galaxia de que si algún día Amon regresara, su creación lo detendría.

Mientras esto pasaba los Terrans tenían una guerra de poder entre ellos, había surgido un grupo de rebeldes que se oponían al gobierno galáctico en Tarsonis, los líderes de estos insurgentes eran Arcturus Mengsk, un hombre ambicioso que solo quería el poder y no le importó matar a los suyos o inocentes para lograr sus metas.

Los otros integrantes eran el carismático líder de la rebelión Jim Raynor, un hombre musculoso de cabello y barba castaña junto a la fantasma, una asesina profesional conocida como Sarah Kerrigan, entre ellos había una relación pero por desgracia paso la tragedia.

Mengsk uso un artefacto llamado emisor psionico que atrajo a los Zergs al planeta para que mataran a la confederación que gobernaba a los Terrans pero mato a miles de inocentes en el proceso y dejo a sus aliados a su suerte para convertirse en el emperador de todos.

Jim perdió a Kerrigan que se quedó en el planeta pero ella no murió sino que la mente suprema la transformo en la gobernante de todo el enjambre Zerg, la reina de las cuchillas, de ser una bella mujer peli roja paso a un ser monstruoso de cuerpo femenino con varias partes de su cuerpo como si fuera hueso afuera de su cuerpo, alas hechas de hueso y su cabello paso a ser largo y endurecido.

Mientras esto sucedía, Jim decidió que seguiría siendo un rebelde pero esta vez para derrocar a Mengsk por todo el sufrimiento que provoco en Tarsonis, sus recursos eran limitados pero entre ellos tenía gente muy leal a su causa y la nave insignia de su enemigo bajo su mando.

Entre sus filas tenía a su ingeniero Rory Swann, un tipo que parecía un enano con un brazo mecánico, todo su armamento salía de el así como el mantenimiento del Hiperion y su almirante que piloteaba la nave Matt Horner un hombre de pelo negro corto y ropa que coincidía con su puesto, no fue sino hasta la llegada de su amigo recién salido de la cárcel Tychus Findlay que Jim pudo empezar a hacerle daño a su enemigo.

Durante una larga travesía para derrocar al emperador Terran y enfrentarse al enjambre el líder rebelde conoció a gente en el camino que no hizo sino seguir ayudando a su causa y más allá.

Entre ellos la Dra. Ariel Hanson a la cual ayudo a salvar su colonia de los Zergs y de ser purificada por los Protoss, ella tenía una enorme deuda con Raynor por lo que luego de dejar a alguien al mando de la nueva colonia lo siguió hasta el final ayudando como parte del personal científico de la nave.

El siguiente era un sujeto que había creado a una nueva especie de fantasmas conocidos como los espectros que eran más fuertes que los fantasmas promedio, un asesino renegado que traiciono al dominio y odiaba a Mensgk, por lo que no se ponía en duda su lealtad aunque una asesina del dominio llamada Nova trato de probar lo contrario.

Lo que si paso es que luego de unas misiones tuvieron que revisar la mente del espectro llamado Gabriel Tosh ya que estaba dañada por un ataque psionico por lo que ahora parecía más normal.

Raynor había conocido a muchas personas ahora y antes, una de ellas vino a él para darle una advertencia de que si no lograba salvar a Kerrigan a pesar de ser una amenaza, toda la vida se acabaría.

La persona que le dio esta advertencia a Jim era un Protoss llamado Zeratul un ser alto de aspecto demacrado y con harapos, los de esta raza se había dividido en entre los que poseían una conexión con el khala, una extensión en sus cabezas que parecía una trenza larga que unia sus mentes en una sola.

Pero Zeratul era diferente, él era lo que se conocía como un nerazim, un protoss que voluntariamente renuncio a su conexión cortando esa extensión, para los protoss que estaban en el Khala consideraban eso como una herejía y todos los que siguieran ese ejemplo eran exiliados.

Tras ver lo que Zeratul le mostro, Jim se dispuso a salvar a Kerrigan con la ayuda de un artefacto de origen Xel naga, la persona que lo ayudo a conseguir esto fue la que menos espero, se trataba del hijo de su peor enemigo, conocido como Valerian Mengsk un joven rubio que deseaba no cometer los mismos errores de su padre que desde hace mucho acepto que no tenía salvación.

Fueron a la colmena principal de los Zergs en el planeta Carbonis y luego de interminables batallas lograron derrotar al enjambre y salvar a Kerrigan devolviéndole algo de su antigua humanidad pero todavía tenía su vínculo con los zergs, pero la historia no termino aquí.

Ella fue retenida mucho tiempo en un laboratorio secreto para comprobar si era seguro que saliera, por desgracia Mengsk ataco el complejo y Kerrigan logró escapar pero Jim se quedó atrás y fue capturado por Nova.

Luego de eso, el emperador cometió el peor error de todos, difundió una noticia falsa diciendo que asesino a Jim lo que desencadeno la ira de Kerrigan que estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de hacer sufrir a su enemigo que solo le trajo sufrimiento a ella y Jim por lo que volvió a juntar al enjambre y ejecutar su venganza.

En el camino conoció a unos cuantos Zergs casi únicos, la primera fue Izsha una entidad que parecía una mujer sin piernas ni brazos usando su cabello como extensiones, la persona que estaba dentro de su medio de transporte por el cosmos el leviathan y Abathur una especie de babosa que era el encargado de mejorar a los Zergs a través del ADN recolectado de otras especies.

Por ultimo su mano derecha la madre de colonia Zagara, con el tiempo y con ayuda de Zeratul entendió su objetivo, por lo que mantuvo a su lado a esta Zerg para que si algo le pasara ella tomara el mando del enjambre, si iba a morir luchando contra Amon debía dejar un sucesor.

Viajo al planeta de origen de los Zergs donde asimilo el poder de ese lugar para volver a ser la reina de las cuchillas solo que ahora más poderosa que nunca, sus últimos aliados fueron el zergs primigenio Dehaka una rara criatura con un brazo más largo que el otro y Alexei Stukov un terran infestado por el virus ser que parecía un tipo de militar Ruso.

Ella junto a Jim consiguió su venganza asesinando a su enemigo que nunca podría sufrir suficiente para compensar todo lo que le había hecho, pero ahora su objetivo era Amon por lo que se fue del planeta de los terrans para empezar su último viaje

Con la caída del emperador Valerian se convirtió en el nuevo líder de los terran y como primera orden fue capturar a todos los soldados fieles a su padre para enjuiciarlos por sus actos mientras declaraba la inocencia de Jim Raynor pero este dijo que de todas formas seguiría viajando para salvar otros sistemas de tiranos como Mengsk.

Sin embargo tanto el cómo su nuevo amigo Tosh no se fueron solos, Matt se quedó para ser el nuevo almirante de todas las flotas terrans, pero durante el juicio a los leales al viejo emperador se les dio 2 opciones, ser ejecutados por todo lo que hicieron o unirse a los rebeldes de Raynor para tener otra oportunidad y expiar sus pecados, entre ellos estaba Nova que más que elegir fue forzada a esto ya que el mismo Valerian dijo que matarla sería un desperdicio.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, los Protoss liderados por su nuevo líder Artanis un ser de gran tamaño vestido de dorado y piel azulada, un joven jerarca intentarían reconquistar Aiur ahora que Kerrigan se llevó a casi todo su enjambre con ella.

Pero antes de que intentaran el ataque Zeratul les dijo sobre Amon, nadie le había creído y lo tomaron por un hereje y loco, pero Artanis creía en sus palabras pero puso a su gente primero que su viejo amigo lo cual fue un error.

Durante la conquista Amon hizo acto de presencia corrompiendo a los protoss y volviéndolos sus títeres usando su conexión con el Khala, los nerazim y sus templarios oscuros eran inmunes a esta corrupción pero Artanis y otros protoss no.

Zeratul dio su vida para salvar al joven jerarca para que lograra salvar a su raza que fue la última voluntad del templario oscuro antes de morir.

Con pocas alternativas Artanis salvo a todos los protoss que pudo en Aiur cortando la conexión con el khala pero lentamente se vieron superados y tuvieron que escapar en una nave antigua de su raza conocida como la lanza de Adun, su única esperanza para escapar y vivir para luchar otro día contra Amon

Tanto el cómo su forjador de armas Karax escaparon con éxito junto a una parte del ejercito pero ahora tenían que decidir qué hacer, Zeratul le dijo que para derrotar a Amon necesitaba de los Xel Naga y que solo el artefacto que Jim uso para salvar a Kerrigan era la clave

Este joven jerarca logro algo que ninguno de sus antecesores pudo, logro unificar a todos los protoss en un solo y poderoso ejército empezando por dejar sus viejos conflictos tratando a los Nerazim como sus iguales por lo que ellos y su líder la matriarca Vorazun una mujer protoss con un cubre bocas (aunque esta raza no tiene boca) se unieron a su causa

Luego estaban los purificadores que eran maquinas vivas de los Protoss donde encontraron a uno de ellos con los mismos patrones mentales de un viejo amigo de Artanis llamado Fénix.

Tanto el jerarca como Kerrigan se cruzaron en el camino y tuvieron que trabajar juntos para descubrir la verdad, todos los Xel Naga fueron asesinados por Amon pero lograron escapar de Ulnar con la ayuda de Vorazun y otro aliado inesperado

Se trataba de otro Protoss, un taldarin que eran fanáticos religiosos leales a Amon pero luego de que su líder Alarak cuyo aspecto era alto y completamente vestido de negro se sintió traicionado y cambio de bando.

Al final, Artanis y sus fuerzas regresaron a Aiur ahora como un ejército unificado y con el artefacto Xel Naga, en ese lugar detuvieron la creación de un nuevo cuerpo para Amon y con el objeto anularon el control del dios oscuro para que toda su gente cortara su conexión con el Khala salvándose de la esclavitud pero aun esta batalla no termino.

Amon seguía con vida y podía regresar, por lo que Kerrigan trajo a las fuerzas de Jim y las de Artanis el cual dejo a su amigo Karax y la matriarca Vorazun a cargo de reconstruir Aiur, para una reunión para enfrentar al dios caído en su propio hogar.

Ellos entraron a los dominios de Amon donde descubrieron al último Xel Naga que su enemigo no mato el cual confeso no tener el poder para matarlo, pero si podía dar su energía y esencia a Kerrigan para que lo absorbiera y se convirtiera ella en una Xel Naga.

Ahora ella se había convertido en un ser de naturaleza divina cosa que para el panteón no pasó desapercibido, se dieron cuenta que descuidaron su creación por muchos eones mientras le dieron vida otro mundo pero deseaban saber si tendrían que interferir.

Jim, Tosh, Nova y sus terrans junto a los protoss liderados por Artanis y Fenix seguidos por Zagara, Stukov y los Zergs lucharon contras los esbirros de Amon mientras Kerrigan que ahora parecía un ser divino hecho de fuego se enfrentó al dios caído en una batalla que sacudía el universo entero.

La batalla era intensa y devastadora, no parecía que hubiera un ganador pero Amon tomo la ventaja por una simple razón, el tenia miles de años en haber perfeccionado sus poderes mientras Kerrigan apenas tenía menos de unas horas de haberse convertido en uno.

Ella sin muchas alternativas solo se le ocurrió una forma de derrotarlo, sino podía matarlo, se lo llevaría al vacío con ella por lo que en un punto de la pelea logro inmovilizarlo y concentrando todo su poder se hizo explotar junto al dios no sin antes dar unas últimas palabras para la persona que estuvo con ella siempre y nunca lejos a pesar de volverse un zergs.

\- Adiós Jim, te amo. Dijo Kerrigan explotando

La explosión fue devastadora todo el espacio se sacudió por ese impacto pero no fue lo único que paso, eso atrajo a la atención de unos seres los cuales empezaron a moverse rápidamente mientras estos 3 grupos no estaban presentes.

_**Ahora la narrativa pasa a tercera persona:**_

Un rato después de la explosión:

Artanis le pidió a su amigo mecanico que hiciera un conteo de las bajas en esta batalla mientras centraba su atención en Jim el cual aun en su traje de batalla negro miraba el infinito espacio pero miraba la zona de la explosión, el jerarca no necesito leer la mente del Terran para entenderlo, esta triste y la extrañaba.

\- Sabes que no regresara Raynor, lo que ella hizo, fue algo que pocos hubieran hecho, dar su vida para salvar millones. Dijo el protoss poniéndose al lado del Terran

\- Lo sé, pero aun así, Wow, tantas cosas pasaron en tan poco tiempo, recuperaste Aiur y Sarah nos salvó de un dios espacial, je, sin duda esta es una historia para contarle a tus nietos ¿no lo crees? Dijo Jim tratando de animarse a el mismo con su típico humor

\- Ten por seguro que mi raza nunca olvidara el nombre de Sarah Kerrigan, la que nos salvó a todos. Dijo Artanis mirando el espacio.

\- Y la más poderosa reina del enjambre que nunca existirá. Dijo Zagara acompañando a los líderes

\- ¿Qué harán ahora? Yo posiblemente siga vagando por el espacio derrotando a más tiranos. Dijo Raynor.

\- Yo regresare a Aiur para seguir con las reconstrucciones, hay mucho que hacer aún, también dejar lo que ustedes los terrans llaman tumbas, en memoria de Zeratul. Dijo Artanis mirando el arma de su viejo amigo.

\- En ese caso, sino te molesta, me gustaría acompañarte y dedicarle unas últimas palabras a Zeratul, él también fue un amigo mío. Dijo Jim al jerarca.

\- Ahora nuestras razas están en paz, por supuesto que puedes ir. Dijo Artanis.

\- La reina me dejo una última tarea, llevar al enjambre a planetas deshabitados y obligarlos a evolucionar para que puedan auto sustentarse, su último deseo fue que fuéramos libres y que ya no atacaremos a otras razas a menos que sea necesario. Dijo Zagara que cumpliría esa última voluntad.

\- Creo que es lo mejor, supongo que es hora de despedirnos y luego cada uno tomar nuestros propios caminos, terminar en buenos términos. Dijo Jim tranquilamente

\- Eso será lo mejor amigo Raynor. Dijo Artanis antes de tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza

\- ¿Qué te ocurre proto? Pregunto la actual reina del enjambre

\- Acabo de sentir una terrible perturbación en la energía psionica, como si algo malo se estuviera acercando, algo que nunca vimos. Dijo Artanis seriamente

\- Cuando llegues a Aiur, lo investigaremos. Dijo Jim teniendo un mal presentimiento

\- ¿ya terminaron su charla? Algunos nos queremos ir y yo quiero dejar de vigilarla. Dijo Tosh apuntando a Nova que todavía seguía bajo vigilancia

\- Pues si no te gusta, deja de acosarme. Dijo la rubia molesta.

\- Ya ustedes dos no se peleen, haremos una parada en Aiur y luego iremos a Korhal para ver cómo le va todo a Matt. Dijo Raynor a sus amigos en la batalla.

De esta manera todos salieron de Ulnar que conectaba con los dominios del ahora difunto Amon, Zagara y Stukov se llevaron todo el ejército de leviatanes para buscar planetas sin saber con lo que se toparían mientras Artanis en la lanza de Adun era seguido por los Terrans, aunque lo que ninguno sabia es que la derrota de Amon no evito el fin de todas las cosas.

Días más tarde:

Jim estaba deprimido por lo que le paso a Kerrigan pero sabía que nada podría hacer ya, lo único que si hizo en su memoria fue beber menos que antes mientras que la doctora Ariel y su amigo Swann lo trataban de animar, más el enano que la científica ya que últimamente estaba alterada por unas raras anomalías.

\- Tranquilo vaquero, aun a tu edad todavía eres atractivo, seguro que encontraras a una chica a tu medida. Dijo el ingeniero.

\- Gracias por intentar animarme Swann. Dijo Jim mientras los 2 bebían un pequeño trago en la cantina de la nave pero son interrumpidos por Nova

\- Raynor, urgente, es Artanis. Dijo la fantasma inusualmente preocupada

\- Con un demonio, ¿ahora que está pasando? Pregunto el Terran corriendo

Lo único que encontró fue a Tosh con una cara de sorpresa mirando unas pantallas que mostraban la atmosfera de Aiur, en una pantalla de comunicación se encontraba el jerarca con una expresión seria en su rostro sin boca.

Lo que todos vieron desde sus naves era el planeta natal de los protoss en llamas, parecía que los cielos estuvieran ardiendo en fuego mientras una especie de niebla oscura hacía que en las pantallas de ambas naves aparecieran formas de vida desconocidas.

\- No puede ser, ¿Qué demonios paso mientras no estábamos? Pregunto Raynor sin palabras

\- Jim, sabes que son esas cosas. Dijo Artanis rogando que su gente estuviera bien

\- No tengo la menor idea amigo. Dijo Jim y sus compañeros tampoco lo tenían

\- Yo tengo una suposición. Dijo Ariel que apareció en el lugar agitada.

\- Usted, doctora terran ¿sabe que pasa ahí abajo? Pregunto el jerarca.

\- La verdad es que no, pero desde que Kerrigan exploto hubo una extraña perturbación en el espacio, como una fuente de energía desconocida, los seres que estén abajo tienen esa misma firma de energía y puede coincidir con tu dolor de cabeza que Jim menciono, algo es seguro, no es nada que hayamos visto antes. Dijo Ariel muy seriamente

\- Muy bien Artanis, no me lo tienes que pedir, REBELDES, preparen sus armas, iremos a la superficie de Aiur para tratar de ayudar a los protoss lo más que podamos, amigo, no quiero ser yo quien te diga esto, pero.

\- Lo se Raynor, solo espero que no tengamos que llegar a eso. dijo el jerarca molesto mientras preparaba su ejercito

En la superficie del planeta:

Los protoss liderados por Karax y Vorazun tuvieron que dejar la reconstrucción y empezar a construir defensas por todo el perímetro que aseguraron para su gente, apenas unos días desde que se fue Artanis unos raros seres bajaron a su atmosfera, unos parecían seres verdes y rojos de gran tamaño con armas primitivas mientras otros parecían ser seres hecho de una energía caótica, seres de piedra prendidos en fuego.

Luego de que Amon fuera derrotado empezaron a llover del cielo destruyendo lo poco que recuperaron, su jerarca no tardó mucho en atravesar las filas de estos nuevos enemigos para reunirse con su gente.

Los Terran también bajaron y reforzaron las defensas, los más difíciles de matar de todas estas criaturas eran esos monstruos de fuego verde hechos de roca y lo que parecían ser demonios con espadas de fuego que hacían llover del cielo una lluvia de fuego.

\- Jerarca, lo lamento, le hemos fallado mientras no estaba. Dijo Vorazun de rodillas y enojada

\- No debes disculparte, no tienes la culpa de nada, ninguno de nosotros ni siquiera yo pudo saber lo que se venía. Dijo Artanis ayudando a la hembra de su especie a levantarse

\- Jerarca, la ayuda de los terrans es invaluable, esas cosas nos estaban aplastando, pero dudo que podamos mantenernos en pie demasiado tiempo. Dijo Karax viendo como más de esos monstruos llegaban del cielo.

\- Desgraciadamente estoy de acuerdo con tu amigo, nuestros tanques no aguantaran mucho tiempo, y eso no es lo peor. Dijo Jim mientras ponía un disco holográfico en el suelo

\- ¿Qué es eso? pregunto un protoss.

De ese disco se proyectó no uno sino varios canales de noticias de las diferentes colonias de los Terrans todos reportando lo mismo, en sus respectivos lugar estaban siendo invadidos por seres desconocidos y se les dio la orden a todos de evacuar hacía el planeta Korhal para ser recibidos pero este también estaba bajo ataque.

\- No…..puede ser. Dijo Artanis impactado.

\- Si, lo es amigo, lo que sea que esté pasando no es solo en tu planeta, está pasando en todo el cosmos. Dijo Jim pidiendo a cualquier poder superior que no les pasaran nada a las personas de ahí

\- Los taldarin nos mandaron mensajes de auxilio, pero por desgracia no pudimos hacer nada, Alarak está muerto. Dijo Karax el cual se agacha evitando a una criatura que lanzo un rayo contra el

El ser parecía una especie de perro rojo con espinas negras y cola de serpiente, lo interesante es que ese ataque no le hizo nada pero este monstruo rápidamente cae por varios disparos del arma de Nova que llego a la posición junto a Tosh con una herida en su brazo

\- Siento ser portadora de malas noticias, pero esas cosas nos están pisoteando, llegaran aquí en menos de 1 hora a este paso.

\- Artanis. Dijo Jim seriamente

\- No lo digas, Raynor, no quiero escucharlo. Dijo el jerarca tratando de encontrar una solución pero era inútil ante los hechos.

\- Lo siento, pero si es verdad que pones a la gente por encima de todo, sabes que debes dejar este planeta, no sé qué le pasara, pero tómalo como que esta vez, ya Aiur es un caso perdido, escucha, ambos estamos en la misma situación, por lo que estaremos a tu lado hasta saber que está pasando

Artanis estaba ante otra difícil situación como gobernante, el terran tenía toda la razón, su gente podía odiar la idea, pero no valía la pena morir por un pedazo de tierra que desde hace mucho tiempo algunos ya habían aceptado que nunca lo recuperarían

\- Raynor, tú y Vorazun preparen las defensas, evacuaremos Aiur, no se los dejare a estos monstruos, haremos lo mismo que en shakuras, lo destruiremos. Dijo el jerarca impactando a su gente pero como era su líder no lo cuestionarían

\- Dalo por hecho, Nova trae a un médico para Tosh, díganle a Ariel que se comunique con Matt nos reuniremos en un punto que no fue invadido todavía. Dijo Raynor dando órdenes a su gente

Lo que nadie espero fue que del cielo caían capsulas de inserción Zerg y todos temieron lo peor, pero en medio de ellos una capsula cae junto con Stukov con una mirada seria y parte del enjambre estaba ayudando en la defensa.

\- Una rara niebla negra como esta aniquilo al 85% del enjambre, parece que una vez más, todos nosotros tenemos un enemigo en común. Dijo el terran infestado

\- Qué bueno verlos, bienvenidos a esta fiesta. Dijo Raynor divertido

Pasaron muchas horas desde este ataque, las fuerzas combinadas de los Zergs, terran y Protoss detuvo mucho tiempo a estos invasores, pero los detuvieron el tiempo suficiente hasta que el último protoss estaba en la atmosfera.

\- Todos estamos listos, ya puedes hacer explotar este lugar. Dijo Tosh disparando a una criatura.

\- Con mucho pesar, lo hare

Artanis desde el espacio y con todos fuera del planeta destruyo el núcleo del planeta haciendo que la tierra natal de su gente dejara de existir el solo miraba esto y se decía a el mismo que fallo como jerarca, pero en realidad tomo una decisión que pocos hubieran hecho, salvar a su gente y para que pudieran encontrar otro lugar viable para ellos.

En varios días luego de eso, la flota Protoss, los pocos leviatanes y la flota del dominio estaban en un sector donde la guerra no llego para discutir su siguiente movimiento, en estos momentos todos los líderes de cada grupo incluso los zergs estaban en la lanza de adun para discutir los hechos.

\- Perdimos Korhal, muchos murieron ahí, pero logramos evacuar a tiempo. Dijo Valerian

\- Gracias a Raynor pude salvar a muchos de los míos, y los zergs también tuvieron su parte. Dijo el jerarca mirando a Zagara

\- Mi enjambre fue aplastado por esa niebla de la cual salieron esas cosas, intentamos asimilar su esencia pero mis zergs se volvieron salvajes. Dijo la reina intranquila

\- Según Ariel, la energía que compone a estos monstruos, de los cadáveres que trajimos en Aiur, tiene una energía caótica e inestable que puede enloquecer a alguien, pero parece que no es contagiosa. Dijo Jim apuntado a la doctora y a su científico de campo

\- Karax llego a la misma conclusión y Rohana no tiene ninguna información sobre seres así. Dijo Artanis seriamente

\- Bueno, en algo estamos de acuerdo, no sabemos nada, salvo que luego de matar a Amon ellos llegaron.

\- Lamento tener que decirles esto, pero a pesar de todos nuestros esfuerzos, esta parte de la galaxia está condenada a ser erradicada. Dijo una voz femenina dentro de las cabezas de todos.

\- Esa voz. Dijo Valerian

\- Es de. Dijo Artanis mirando hacia arriba.

\- Kerrigan. Dijo Raynor seriamente


	3. el heredero de la ira

El heredero de la ira:

Detalles a tener en cuenta:

**Para los que van al dia con el manga de nanatsu no taizan, cuando lleguemos a la última saga, no haremos el arco del caos ya que esa saga la veo como un despropósito**

**Los mundos de db y nanatsu están unidos en uno solo, sé que hay diferencias de poder que solo serán notorias durante la primera saga**

**Esta será una historia no harem para variar.**

Prologo:

Esta es una historia antigua tan vieja como el universo mismo, durante la creación del planeta conocido como la tierra los primeros seres vivos llamaron a la fuerza destructora y creadora como el poder del caos.

Lo que esos habitantes mortales no sabían es que ese caos que llamaron, no era nada más que la creación de unos seres entrenados para ser los que dieran la vida conocidos como los kaio shins y por el otro lado de la moneda está su antítesis los dioses de la destrucción ya que antes de toda creación viene la destrucción.

Con este planeta ya creado los Kaio shins se dedicaron a crear otras formas de vida en el universo mientras la tierra seguía avanzando en el tiempo, incluso cuando pasaron los acontecimientos que cambiarían la vida de muchos

Durante muchos años empezaron a surgir otras razas 4 para ser específicos, primero estaban los demonios liderados por su rey el soberano de la oscuridad junto a sus hijos y su elite conocida como los 10 mandamientos, donde su hijo mayor era el líder, sus poderes se consideraban oscuros y caóticos.

Por el otro lado surgieron las diosas, seres con características angelicales gobernados por la deidad suprema siendo la contra parte del rey demonio donde la elite de las diosas eran los 4 arcángeles bendecidos con 4 gracias, entre estas 2 razas había una tensión sumamente fuerte.

Después estaba los gigantes, seres de aspecto humano pero con un tamaño superior a los humanos, esta raza superaba a los humanos en lo que se refiere a la fuerza bruta sumado a su afinidad con la tierra pudiendo moldearla a su gusto, generalmente estos seres vivían en montañas convertidas en sus hogares.

Y finalmente estaban las hadas del bosque los cuales eran mucho más pequeños que los humanos pero dotados con una destreza con la magia sin igual, lo que estas 4 razas tenían en común era que a diferencia de los humanos su ciclo de vida funcionaba diferente por lo que podían durar años

_Nota del autor: el ciclo de vida de los saiyajin y los gigantes es el mismo por lo que ambas razas alcanzan la madures a los 80 años_

Durante muchos años hubo paz hasta que la guerra exploto entre el clan de las diosas y los demonios, la historia no es recordada algunos dicen que las diosas empezaron el conflicto por considerar a los demonios seres impuros mientras otros dicen que los demonios empezaron con el fin de conquistarlo todo.

La causa es que ambas partes cometieron atrocidades durante el conflicto como por ejemplo las diosas atacaron un lugar donde había niños demonios completamente inocentes, durante la guerra no había piedad con nada ni nadie.

Esta guerra pudo haber terminado en muy poco tiempo ya que los demonios estaban superando a las diosas con la ayuda de los 10 mandamientos, especialmente su líder el hijo del rey demonios, Meliodas, el heredero predilecto para tomar el trono sumado a que durante una de las batallas uno de los arcángeles había caído a manos de los demonio y aunque se eliminaron algunos de los mandamientos pero fueron recuperados en poco tiempo.

¿Qué fue lo que cambio el curso de la batalla? Fueron 2 factores inesperados, Meliodas había traicionado a los suyos para apoyar a las diosas, la razón, este se había enamorado de la hija de la deidad suprema de nombre Elizabeth la cual también se enamoró del demonio, el otro factor fue que con la deserción del líder de los mandamientos, la confusión fue aprovechada para que las diosas formaran una alianza con las otras 3 razas

Con estas 2 cosas la guerra cambio a favor de la alianza contra los demonios poniendo en problemas a los demonios, aunque su líder el rey demonio y la deidad suprema tenían asuntos pendientes antes de decidir quién ganaría esta guerra.

La deidad y rey por unos segundos dejaron sus diferencias por un solo objetivo en común, castigar a sus hijos por traicionarlos pero la pareja se mantuvo firme y les plantaron cara a los 2 aunque la batalla estaba totalmente perdida por lo que cada uno recibió una maldición que se complementaba.

La deidad suprema maldijo a su hija con una maldición que le impedía el morir de forma definitiva, Elizabeth estaba condenada a reencarnar eternamente, en cada nueva vida perdería todos los recuerdos de su vida pasa y si se encontraba con Meliodas y recordaba el pasado entonces moriría en 3 días para repetir el ciclo.

En el caso de Meliodas era el que más sufriría, el rey demonio le dio la maldición de la inmortalidad, por lo que su ciclo de vida no terminaría en los 1000 años como todo demonio, sumado a que si llegaba a morir por causas como una batalla, en poco tiempo reviviría perdiendo una parte de sus emociones después de cada muerte y resurrección hasta volverse el ser perfecto para suplantar a su padre

Después de eso la deidad y el rey mataron a sus hijos para de esa manera empezar un ciclo de tormento por muchísimos años, pero ahora con su problema resuelto ambos líderes resolverían en conflicto de sus razas de una vez por todas

Mientras estos dos batallaban los 10 mandamientos ahora liderados por el segundo hijo del rey demonio terminaron por ser derrotados pero no de forma definitiva ya que eran tan poderosos que lo único que se pudo hacer fue sellarlos en un sello del clan de las diosas que solo se abriría si todas las partes se reunían.

El rey demonio era implacable en la batalla contra la deidad suprema, se podría decir que ninguno tenía una ventaja ya que la habilidad del demonio conocida como el soberano hacia que cualquier ataque lo curara pero la deidad usaba técnicas curativas para dañarlo.

Esta batalla era de proporciones devastadoras, los arcángeles querían interferir pero no podían porque el poder de los líderes los mataría, pero algo más estaba pasando cambiando el curso de la historia para siempre.

Los ataques de ambos contendientes eran tan potentes y descontrolados que sin darse cuenta estaban desgarrando el planeta o en este caso trozos de tierra que eran arrastrados por corrientes de agua y vientos huracanados producto de la batalla de ambos retadores.

El planeta se había dividido en 2 continentes debido a esta lucha, el lugar donde luchaban con el tiempo pasaría a llamarse el reino de Britannia donde los seres las ahora 4 razas restantes permanecieron aunque la población humana se redujo a la mitad ya que la otra mitad con una muy pequeña porción de hadas y gigantes fueron arrastrados por la otra masa de tierra que muchos años más tarde se la conocería como las capitales.

Rayos caían pero al final la pelea se decidió de una forma que aterro a los arcángeles ya que el rey demonio con su enorme espada había logrado atravesar el pecho de la deidad suprema la cual progresivamente sus poderes y su luz se apagaba pero no se iba a ir sin más.

Con lo poco que le quedaba de poder antes de abrazar la muerte uso todo lo que tenía para sellar a al rey demonio en el purgatorio donde la única manera en que pudiera salir era recuperar todo su poder a través de los 10 mandamientos lo cual podía tardar mucho tiempo, pero el soberano de la oscuridad esperaría lo que tuviera que esperar, lograría escapar y terminar el trabajo que empezó, aniquilar a los diosas

Una vez que paso la guerra cada raza tomo su camino olvidándose del conflicto, las diosas buscarían gente para entrenar y volverlos lo que se conocerían como druidas, personas capaces de manejar el poder de las diosas, los gigantes y hadas por su parte solo regresaron a sus bosques y montañas mientras los humanos cuya población estaba a la mitad empezó a reconstruir sus ciudades y perfeccionando la magia.

Sin embargo el ahora nuevo continente quedo confundido por ahora estar separado, las pocas hadas y gigantes cuyo número era increíblemente bajo se fueron mientras los humanos que llegaron a este punto no eran tan afines a la magia como en Britannia sin embargo, se adaptaron para poder sobrevivir.

Por un tiempo hubo intentos de volver a unir a los continentes pero todo queda en un escaso comercio ya que en las capitales de la antigüedad culpaban a las diosas por el conflicto sumado a que aprendieron a ser autosuficientes al punto que ya no se necesitaban de la magia debido a que este lugar se aprendió otro tipo de energía que podía igualar y hasta superar a la magia conocida Ki que se descubrió mucho tiempo después

Resumiéndolo, Britannia era un continente con cierta dependencia a la magia tanto que provoco que su sociedad se quedara en una edad feudal gobernada por monarcas en diferentes partes del continente mientras que dejaban que los gigantes y las hadas siguieran con su vida mientras eran mirados por las diosas por si algún día los demonios regresaban

Mientras que las capitales al no querer depender de la magia que cayó en el olvido empezaron a desarrollarse tecnológicamente más rápido hasta ser un continente unificado con un solo gobernante de todas las capitales que eran muchas, aunque claro en ambos lugares tenían en común niveles de delincuencia y en ocasiones intentos de dominación de grupos rebeldes.

Pasaron alrededor casi 3000 años y ambos lugares eran prósperos a su modo, en Britannia se recordaba las cosas de la guerra contra los demonios como historia de un gran pasado mientras en las capitales quedaron solo como cuentos más sin embargo si creían en los seres mágicos ya que los gigantes aunque escasos aun había solo que su poder fue menguando por cada generación que cada vez menos practicaba la magia los gigantes fueron una raza que se podía ver pero su tamaño no era el de antes estando a la mitad de sus contra partes de hace años y las hadas eran increíblemente raras de ver

La energía que termino por remplazar a la magia fue descubierta por un hombre conocido como el maestro Mutaito que descubrió el uso del KI, la energía vital de los seres vivos para aumentar sus capacidades.

Sin embargo para que hubiera un vigilante del continente años más tarde se había nombrado a alguien que portaría el título de Kami sama, una persona que vigilaría su continente y solo dispuesto a interferir en las crisis

Lo que pocos sabían es que algunos practicantes del ki solían viajar a Britannia para poner a prueba su fuerza o simplemente conocer un lugar desconocido del cual se hablaba tanto en las leyendas

En el presente, planeta desconocido:

Muy lejos de la tierra se encontraba otro planeta muy diferente con formas de vida más poderosas que los humanos, una raza que si no los derrotabas se harían más poderosos, estos seres eran conocidos como los saiyajins, los auto proclamados seres más fuertes del universo, eran muy parecidos a los humanos salvo por una cola de mono.

En estos momentos, se podía ver a una mujer de esta raza la cual había puesto a un bebe de su raza con el cabello picudo siendo su hijo en una especia de capsula de escape que era una nave espacial mientras podía notar en el cielo como su esposo estaba por encarar su final como un guerrero.

-Cuídate mucho hijo mío, nunca te olvidare, espero poder vernos en esta vida o en la siguiente. Dijo esta mujer con lágrimas mientras programaba la nave y él bebe lloraba.

En el espacio un hombre completamente dañado encaro a muchos soldados extraterrestres con armadura como la suya pero solo le importaba una gran nave donde salió un ser pequeño de aspecto maligno mientras lo encaraba.

-FREEZER, YO PIENSO CAMBIAR MI DESTINO, EL DE KAKAROT, GINE Y EL DE TODOS LOS SAIYAJINS QUE MANIPULASTE, TOMA ESTO. Grito este hombre de cabellos picudos lanzando una esfera de poder azul la cual fue consumida.

El ser conocido como Freezer uso una esfera más grande que no solo mato a esa persona sino a sus hombres y estaba destruyendo el planeta de los seres que temía que lo traicionaran algún día y lo derrotaran.

-JAJAJAJAJ SOLDADO ZARBON, SOLDADO DODORIA, MIREN ESTOS MAGNIFICOS FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES. Grito con locura Freezer mirando como el planeta se consumía en fuego ignorando por completo la capsula con el bebe.

De nuevo en la tierra:

Un anciano que viajo desde las capitales a Britannia se había establecido en una montañas muy pacificas conocidas como el monte paoz, su día normal fue interrumpido cuando sintió el llanto de un bebe encontrándose con el niño de la capsula.

-Vaya pequeño, ¿Qué haces aquí solo en medio del bosque? ¿tienes familia? Mmm creo que no, en ese caso te gustaría que te cuidara, mi nombre es Gohan y como no se tu nombre, creo que te llamare Goku. Dijo el anciano llamado Gohan al bebe que solo ríe y sonríe

De esta manera el anciano cuido al bebe conocido como Goku el cual con el paso de algunos años era increíblemente violento y agresivo incluso este anciano paso por una situación peligrosa que casi lo mata.

Un día llevo de paseo al bebe que veía como su nieto pero este al no dejar de moverse en el canasto se cayó por un precipicio increíblemente grande dándose el golpe en la cabeza más duro del mundo tanto que se desmayó con una herida en la cabeza y fuera de combate.

-Sate sate sate, ¿escuchaste eso Merlin? Pregunto un chico rubio a una mujer de cabellera negra y ojos ámbar

-Lo escuche capitán, era el llanto de un bebe, veamos de que se trata. Dijo la mujer conocida como Merlin.

Al llegar los 2 vieron al bebe Goku con mucha curiosidad debido a la peculiar cola de mono que tenía, al rubio le llamaba un poco la atención mientras Merlin pensaba que ya tenía otra fuente de investigación futura para hacer su vida interesante, después de todo tenia mucho tiempo.

-Mmm, parece que se cayó desde ahí, debe ser muy resistente ya que aún puedo sentir que sigue vivo. Dijo Merlin que se acercó al pequeñín para usar un poco de magia curativa en él.

-Y parece ser que ese anciano que viene hacia aquí debe ser su familia. Dijo el capitán con tranquilidad poniendo sus brazos atrás de su cabeza.

-Eso parece capitán Meliodas, será mejor que nos vayamos, cuídate pequeño, espero que nos veamos en el futuro cuando seas mayor. Dijo la peli negra acariciando la cabeza del bebe noqueado

-Veo potencial en ti, espero que nos veamos de nuevo pequeño. Dijo Meliodas con una sonrisa para luego de eso ambos retirarse en el momento que llego Gohan

Luego de la caída que casi mato a Goku, el anciano se dio cuenta que ahora su nieto se volvió un niño dulce y amable aunque posiblemente también le dio una especie de retraso mental que podía tratarse ya que era más ingenuo que un niño promedio.

Con el tiempo Goku creció y se volvió un niño que podía cuidarse por su cuenta debido a que tenía una increíble fuerza que podía seguramente ser la mitad que la de un niño gigante sumado a su resistencia.

Gohan le enseño cosas básicas como supervivencia en el bosque desde hacer una fogata, cazar animales y peces, luego otras lecciones a las que fue forzado fue aprender a coser su traje y hacer pequeños campamentos con troncos que rompía con sus puños.

El abuelito le dijo que todo esto era porque él no viviría para siempre, lo que si le dio fueron 2 regalos que serían su herencia una esfera de color naranja de 4 estrellas junto a un báculo rojo que sería la mejor arma del pequeño por este tiempo que desconocía por completo su linaje de saiyajin.

Una advertencia que su abuelito le dio es nunca salir de noche porque había un monstruo muy feroz, sin embargo una sola noche donde Goku tuvo ganas de ir al baño paso la tragedia, el no recordaba mucho de esa noche pero despertó desnudo, parte de su hogar destruido y su abuelito en el suelo completamente muerto.

Esto puso triste al joven que con pesar lo entero en un lugar donde su abuelito le dijo que deseaba estar, por lo que a partir de ese momento.

Pasaron los años y el pequeño Goku se convirtió en un joven de 12 años que por su tamaño parecía ser menor de lo que parecía, en este momento está columpiándose de árbol en árbol recolectando fruta en una pequeña mochila improvisada.

-Vaya, ¿me pregunto porque abra tanto humo a lo lejos? Quizás sea la gente de ese pueblo del que mi abuelito me hablo hace tanto tiempo. Dijo Goku con inocencia desconociendo lo que en verdad pasaba en ese pueblo al que nunca fue.

Este se quitó su ropa que consistía en un dogi azul con una cinta blanca para tirarse a un lago de donde pesco con sus manos 2 peces de tamaños de carros a caballo por lo que empezó a ir por un sendero que era un camino que iba a su casa y donde muy rara vez pasaba gente.

Pero en su camino un tigre diente de sable se puso en su camino y tuvo que pelear contra el terminando con parte de su ropa dañada y rasguños pero el animal estaba muerto, lo que significa más comida para el por lo que ato una cuerda a su cintura y la otra a la criatura y ahora caminaba más lento arrastrando los 2 peces enormes junto al tigre.

-Menos mal que tengo pieles de sobra, gracias abuelito por enseñarme a no desperdiciar nada de la naturaleza. Dijo el pequeño Goku pero su camino es bloqueado y choca contra algo redondo y naranja

Al mirar con detenimiento nota que delante de él estaba lo que él no sabía que era una chica, pero no una chica normal sino una que media el doble de su casa si se paraba y estaba dormida en medio del camino, esta tenía el pelo castaño en coletas y si abría sus ojos eran de un bello morado.

-Mmm, ¿oye que eres? Pregunto Goku mientras picaba con su bastón a la chica en una zona sensible

-Mmm, no basta me hacen cosquillas. Dijo la chica dándose la vuelta aplastando a Goku

-Oye…no puedo respirar. Dijo el niño que a duras penas podía mantenerse firme ante el peso de la gigante.

Luego de un largo rato la niña gigante se despertó de golpe al sentir un cosquilleo en su trasero para luego sentir un pinchazo y despertarse de golpe notando a un niño muy pequeño recuperando el aire.

-Aa por fin despiertas me estaba quedando sin aire. Dijo Goku suspirando olvidándose que tenía hambre.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, no me di cuenta que te estaba aplastando. Dijo la niña que al pararse era de un gran tamaño pero por su tono de voz era una niña.

De esta manera estos dos extraños se conocieron y estaban por empezar una gran aventura al lado de muchas personas con historias y pasados diferentes esperando cambiar el curso de la historia algún día


	4. Shonen Quartet

bien bien bien, aqui Kaiser y les traigo otro de mis experimentos a futuro, esto seria una parodia Isekai Quartet usando personajes de Shonen, en este experimento veremos todos los cliches, copias y otras cosas tipicas del shonen viejo y actual para burlarnos de el, asi que sin mas aqui les dejo esta prueba

SHONEN QUARTEt

Mientras tanto las diferentes versiones del autor estaban estableciéndose en su nueva oficina y tuvieron una idea para poner en marcha su proyecto, estar versiones eran el original y su versión alterna con la forma del lich Kel`thuzad mientras en un universo paralelo el autor tenía la forma de Tanya von Degurechaff y la última versión del autor tenía la forma de Ains acompañado de una Shalltear.

Como no tenían nada mejor que hacer y estar cortos de ideas para omakes decidieron lanzar 4 botones rojos a los mundos de animes conocidos, o por lo menos los que él había visto que el autor nunca en su vida vio One Piece por considerarla muy fea a la vista.

Mundo Fairy:

El equipo más poderoso de Fairy Tail el gremio más loco de todo el reino regresaron de una misión particularmente difícil, luego de lo de Edolas incluyeron a su equipo a la pequeña Wendy.

En estos momentos estaban todos algo quemados invadiendo la propiedad privada de su amiga Lucy, una rubia que era la más débil de todos los magos ya que no era nadie sin sus llaves, los rivales Natsu y Gray un mago con el cerebro de una nuez y piromaniaco y el otro un desnudista de hielo.

-Esa misión fue algo difícil aunque Natsu hizo cenizas a esos monstruos, pero se pasó. Dijo Erza la maga más poderosa del gremio junto a la pequeña Wendy, una niña de pelo azul en coletas mientras se quitaba el polvo

-¿Por qué invaden mi casa? Pregunto Lucy llorando cómicamente ya que de nuevo tendría problemas de pobreza por la falta de dinero.

-Porque era la más cercana y necesitábamos un baño. Dijo Wendy respondiendo por Erza.

De la bolsa del botín que sacaron en la mesa, pudieron encontrar que entre el dinero, había un raro botón rojo, el cual capto la atención de los 5 magos y un gato volador que posiblemente tenía el mismo coeficiente intelectual que su dueño Natsu.

-Miren, un botón rojo. Dijo Natsu mirando con curiosidad.

-De donde salió, no recuerdo que lo pusieran en la recompensa. Dijo Gray pensando.

-¿lo pulsamos? Pregunto el mago de fuego antes de irse al suelo por un golpe de Erza.

-Natsu si mis lecturas me enseñaron algo es que estos botones son peligrosos, deberíamos llevarlo con Levy. Dijo Erza pensando deteniendo al mago de cabello rosa para que no hiciera una idiotez.

Pero sin embargo el gato azul llamado Happy lo tomo y Erza en su descuido soltó a Natsu para luego tropezarse con la ropa de Gray que se la quitó mientras Lucy le tapaba los ojos a Wendy para que no viera al peli negro

Mientras en el mundo Bleach:

En estos momentos se podía ver a un peli naranja conocido como Ichigo Kurosaki en su casa con sus amigos, luego de derrotar a Ginjo y controlar sus poderes Hollow que fueron la clave de su victoria, en estos momentos de calma estaba descansando hasta que Rukia hizo que todos se reunieran en la casa del chico.

-¿Qué pasa Rukia? Problemas. Pregunto Ichigo que estaba vestido como shinigami

-No, solo que estén alertas, ya que en la sociedad de almas, hueco mundo y aquí estuvieron sintiéndose anomalías. Dijo Rukia, una shinigami bajita de pelo negro

Entre los que estaban reunidos se podía ver a la chica enamorada de Ichigo, Orihime, a su mejor amigo Chad como le decía aunque su nombre era Sado, su digamos amigo rival Uryu.

-Un botón rojo ¿Cómo este? Pregunto Ichigo mostrando el objeto

-Si ¿Cómo lo supiste? Pregunto Rukia intrigada.

-Estuvo pareciendo en las casas de todos de formas raras hasta que le aplique Kido, no soy tan tonto para oprimirlo, de hecho, quien sería tan estúpido para presionar un botón misterioso. Dijo el peli naranja

En el mundo Fairy:

-Listo Happy, 1, 2. Dijo Natsu listo para presionar el botón mientras Erza se levantaba

-Los voy a estrangular a los 2 por esto. Dijo Erza que lentamente liberaba un aura siniestra

-TRES. Gritaron el gato y el mago, solo se escuchó una campana y luego Lucy se alarmo porque parecía que su casa se derretía.

-LES DIJE IDIOTAS QUE ERA MALO, AHORA SI LOS MATO. Grito Erza mientras empezó a perseguir por la casa a los 2 mientras Lucy y Wendy se abrazaban cómicamente sin saber que pasaría y Gray, bueno el no parecía importarle mucho

Regresando a bleach.

-Bueno, me llevare esto para que Mayuri sepa qué hacer con él. Dijo Rukia que dejo el botón en la mesa hasta que

-KUROSAKI, QUIERO MI REVANCHA. Grito una persona que salió de una grieta parándose en la mesa.

Esta persona parecía un tipo de cabello azul vestido de blanco aunque la parte superior estaba desabotonada este era Grimmjow, el ex espada 6 ya que ninguno sabía que puesto era ahora bajo el mandato de Harribel la reina.

-Y aquí está el idiota, Grimmjow ¿Qué hiciste? Pregunto Ichigo notando que el arrancar piso el botón y su casa parecía derretirse

Mundo de Naruto:

**_Nota del autor: está situado en el punto cronológico luego de la pelea contra Pain pero en el mundo de naruto, rock lee spin off, ya saben, para ir a corte a la estética de isekai Quarter_**

En una aldea que estaba siendo reconstruida luego del ataque de un tipo obsesionado por el dolor y luego de ser evangelizalo todo volvía a la relativa normalidad pero en estos momentos se podía ver a un grupo de 6 personas en una tienda donde se comía un alimento que para uno de ellos era un manjar digno de cualquier dios destructor.

Eran el famoso equipo 7 que seguramente en el futuro nadie iba a querer tener ese número en su equipo ya que parecía una tradición que uno de sus integrantes se volviera malvado, entre ellos el ninja rubio más famoso del anime aunque de sexualidad dudosa hasta su película, Naruto Uzumaki, delante de él estaba su interés amoroso de la infancia una chica plana como una tabla de cabello rosa conocida como Sakura Haruno y con ellos su miembro temporal y el más raro de todos, Sai.

Mientras que sus acompañantes eran un chico con un corte en forma de tazón usando un expandes verde y chaleco chunin, este chico era conocido como Rock Lee que casi parecía un clon de su maestro salvo por el hecho que tenía unas cejas de tamaño desproporcional, a su lado estaba su compañera Tenten, una chica castaña que usaba el cabello en bollos gemelos y vestida de blanco la cual siempre sentía mucha vergüenza ajena por tener un compañero y maestro tan raros.

Debido a una misión personal el otro integrante del equipo Gai no estaba presente que era el serio Neji Hyuga, pero tomando su lugar estaba su pariente con un exceso de timidez siendo Hinata Hyuga que como siempre no podia hablar con Naruto por su timidez.

-Ya admítelo Naruto, está claro que tú vas por el otro bando. Dijo Tenten asiendo que el rubio y la Hyuga escupieran su comida.

-CLARO QUE NO, yo no le voy a ese camino solo quiero salvar a mi mejor amigo que me odia mucho para que ella este feliz. Dijo Naruto molesto apuntando a cierta tabla.

-¿enserio? Porque en más de una ocasión se demuestra lo contrario. Dijo la chica de las armas riendo

-No, Naruto Kun no va por ese camino, y lo sé porque…dijo la chica tímida que se puso roja como tomate no queriendo admitir que los estuvo espiando y encontró algunos de los libros de Jiraiya escondidos

-Tranquila Tenten, todos vinimos a pasar un buen rato entre amigos para luego ir a entrenar con toda la fuerza de las llamas de la juventud. Dijo Rock Lee con emoción y la mayoría estuvo de acuerdo salvo por la última parte.

Mientras todos comían el ramen no notaron que en el tazón del chico de las cejas enormes había aparecido mágicamente un botón rojo que con los palillos presiono por accidente siendo tele transportados los 6 a quien sabe dónde.

Mundo de boku no hero:

En una academia donde muchos jóvenes iban para volverse los grandes héroes del mañana se podía ver a 3 estudiantes mirando un objeto que encontró uno de ellos, estas personas eran un peli verde parecido al ninja rubio en cuanto actitud y sexualidad dudosa siendo conocido como Izuko MIdoriya, su acompañante era el amante de las reglas y el orden de cabello negro y lentes Tenya Iida que si el desorden reinaba le podía dar una ataque de nervios, y la última persona era una chica castaña conocida como Uraraka Ochako, todos ellos usando sus ropas de héroes

-¿entonces dices que estabas caminando por una de las construcciones de tus padres cuando este botón cayó sobre tu cabeza? Dijo Deku a su mejor amiga notando el curioso botón rojo

-Sí, no sé qué hace pero se los quería mostrar porque es muy bonito aunque no dejo de pensar que puede ser un detonador fallido, mis padres también hacen demoliciones. Dijo Ochako a sus amigos

-Sea como sea no deberíamos presionarlo por más grande que sea nuestra curiosidad causaríamos un desastre que no queremos provocar. Dijo el velocista acomodando sus lentes.

-¿Qué hacen? Pregunto una voz un tanto monótona

Al girar los 3 vieron a uno de los más prometedores héroes de toda la academia un chico de pelo blanco y rojo con una cicatriz en su ojo con poderes de fuego y hielo conocido como SHOTO Todoroki a su lado iba una chica demasiado desarrollada que hacía sentir pequeña a Ochako siendo una chica peli negra en coleta con una ropa roja muy reveladora conocida como Momo Yaoyorozu la cual se podía decir que era la chica rica de la escuela pero humilde en algunos casos

Detrás de ellos estaba el clásico malhumorado bully de la escuela que el peli verde consideraba su amigo, un rubio de pelo salvaje el cual por tener un mal día por haber reprobado una clase empujo a los 5 pero en el proceso hizo que Uraraka y Deku cayeran en una pose comprometedora presionando el botón por error

Mundo desconocido:

En estos momentos Ichigo el cual estaba estrangulando a Grimmjow por idiota y el resto de sus amigos están delante de una especie de academia en la cancha de deportes mientras todos miraban curioso el lugar.

-¿Dónde estamos? Pregunto Rukia sin saber nada

Después de eso escucharon un ruido y al girar pudieron ver a una peli roja con armadura estrangulando a un peli rosa y un gato azul muy cerca del peli naranja mientras algunos notaron con una gota a un tipo de cabello negro medio desnudo y una rubia tapándole los ojos a una niña

-NATSU ERES UN IDIOTA. Grito Erza aunque capto la atención de Ichigo por lo que ambos aun intentando matar a sus presas se miraron

-Hola soy Ichigo Kurosaki, ¿Por qué tienes a un gato y a un tipo loco entre tus manos? Pregunto Ichigo mientras Grimmjow se ponía azul intentando devolverle el golpe al shinigami

-Soy Erza Scarlet y les doy un castigo a estos idiotas por apretar un botón que nos llevó a este lugar. Dijo la peli roja mientras el mago de fuego y su amigo clamaban por aire

-Yo igual, este tonto se apareció por mi casa y presiono el botón luego de que dijera quien sería tan idiota para presionarlo. Dijo con una leve risa Ichigo.

De alguna manera parecía que los 2 establecieron una buena charla mientras sus víctimas querían escapar aunque todos voltearon, para los shinigamis se les hizo raro ver al capitán comándante Yamamoto en un podio como a punto de dar un discurso para todos.

-LAS CLASES HAN COMENZADO. Grito el viejo capitán dejando a todos muy confundidos mientras los del mundo de shinigamis respondieron con un eeeeh

30 minutos mas tarde:

Los 2 grupos del inicio se habían sentado en bancos de una escuela secundaria que para los magos era algo muy ajeno pero se sentaron en la punta cerca de las ventanas, Ichigo y sus compañeros en el medio del salón mientras la salida era ocupada por un grupo que Erza sintió que serian su dolor de cabeza.

\- ¿alguno de ustedes apretó un botón rojo? Pregunto Uryu mientras un rubio con marcas de bigote se puso feliz.

\- SASUKE FINALMENTE TE ENCUENTRO. Grito el ninja rubio mientras Uryu lo alejaba ya que trataba de abrazarlo

\- No me llamo Sasuke y que la chica de rosa deje de mirarme como un trozo de carne, yo soy Uryu Ishida, el último miembro de los poderosos Quincys. Dijo el peli negro aunque para los ninjas eso sonaba a algo que el emo vengador diría.

\- Tienes la misma voz, tienes el pelo negro con estilo emo, eres el ultimo de tu tipo, tienes el ego muy alto y posiblemente no tienes familia, o eres Sasuke con amnesia o una mala imitación de él, o con mejor justo en el vestir. Dijo Tenten aunque al decir eso, cierto chico explosivo y otro de fuego y hielo estornudaron mientras buscaban su salón

**Parece que este no es nuestro mundo pero preservo mis poderes, aunque parece que esto es un entorno educativo, esto es genial es una oportunidad para olvidar a Jellar, siento que estoy en una relación toxica por culpa de una mala decisión de guion, además el estudio puede ser bueno para que Natsu aprenda algo diferente.** Pensó Erza mientras miraba al peli naranja que tenía una línea de pensamiento igual

**Al parecer todos somos de lugares diferentes, esa chica peli roja y sus amigos parecen de un mundo medieval mientras que los otros que creo que la chica que actúa como Orihime dijo que eran Ninjas, si claro, si lo fueran tendrían ropa más discreta como los de la división 2 ¿Qué sigue ahora? Además que el viejo Yamamoto y una mujer rubia mayor son el director y vice director de la escuela**. Pensó el peli naranja con seriedad

\- Que mal yo queria ver a Sasuke kun. Dijo Sakura decaída.

\- Yo quiero regresar a mi apartamento antes que se pase la renta. Dijo Lucy con lágrimas cómicas.

\- Yo tengo hambre. Dijeron Naruto, Lee y Natsu

Luego de eso todos giraron cuando vieron que de una puerta salieron 6 personas con ropas que en opinión de Ichigo, Erza, Uryu y Tenten el que parecía vestido como una granada era posiblemente el más matón de todos y raro.

\- Cállate maldito Nerd te dije que encontraría el camino. Dijo Bakudo molesto y preguntándose en qué momento se vistió con su ropa de héroe.

\- Eso dijiste hace como 3 vueltas Bakudo, si llegamos tarde por tu culpa no te lo perdonaría. Dijo Iada al chico explosivo

\- Ya no se peleen, que nos están viendo. Dijo Uraraka notando que todos los miraban

\- Hay espacio al fondo. Dijo Gray medio dormido.

\- Me agrada. Dijo Todoroki

\- YO SOY KATSUKI BAKUDO, Y SERE QUIEN DERROTE A ALL MITHG POR LO QUE APLASTARE A CUALQUIERA QUE SE PONGA EN MI CAMINO. Grito el chico explosivo mientras la mayoría de los más serios lo miraron con cara de que me importa y las tímidas se escondieron detrás de su respectivo chico enamorado que nunca pudieron decirle nada.

\- Kachan nos dejas mal ante otros. Dijo Midoriya notando a un tipo de cabello azul mirandolo

\- Yo soy Grimmjow y si te metes conmigo hare que te tragues esas palabras y te meteré mi zanpakuto en lo más profundo de tu….. grito el arrancar mientras Ichigo le pidió a Chad que le diera un coscorrón a la pantera.

\- Si no te callas tomare la aguja de Uryu para coserte esa bocota que tienes. Dijo Ichigo de manera agresiva

\- Creo que el de pelo naranja, la peliroja, el de lentes adicto a las reglas y otros serán los más normales, mejor me junto con ellos. Dijo Tenten tomando un poco de distancia de Lee que estaba emocionado al ver tantas personas poderosas

\- Esto será una oportunidad para ser sociable. Dijo Sai con los ojos cerrados

De esta manera los héroes se sentaron detrás de los ninjas y los del mundo shinigami y como si alguien quisiera ver el mundo arder Bakudo y Grimmjow estaban peligrosamente cerca, Wendy se sentía intimidada por el enorme tamaño de los pechos de Momo mientras Midoriya sentía que estaba ante 4 matones que le robarían todo ya que estaba rodeado por Chad cuya altura y silencio intimidaba, Uryu y su cara de pocos amigos, Ichigo con su ceño fruncido y Todoroki.

\- Este mundo será muy problemático. Dijeron Ichigo y Erza al mismo tiempo.

\- Bueno como tienen tanta energía vamos a comenzar la clase. Dijo una persona que a Ichigo se le hizo conocida.

\- ¿Zangetsu tú también estas en esto? Pregunto Rukia que conocía la forma física de la zanpakuto de su amigo

\- ¿Quién es Zangetsu? Yo soy el profesor Aizawa de la clase A del curso de héroes aunque en este mundo seré su profesor, pero no me molesten por 1 hora hasta que piense en la clase. Dijo el hombre que se puso en una bolsa de dormir pareciendo una oruga.

\- Me recuerda a Shikamaru. Dijeron los ninjas viendo ese nivel de pereza, ni kakashi hacia eso y solo llegaba 3 horas tardes a cualquier cosa

\- Me recuerda a Kyoraku. Dijeron los shinigamis y humanos pero el arrancar dijo Stark

\- Me recuerda a Cana luego de beber. Dijeron los magos conociendo a la ebria de su gremio

\- Él siempre es así de flojo. Dijeron los héroes con una gota.

De esta manera empezaba el primer día de clases en este extraño mundo donde 4 grupos de personas de 4 mundos muy diferentes pero iguales tendrían que convivir, se formarían alianzas, amistades fuertes, rivalidades poderosas, romances inesperados y mucho más, esto solo podría pasar aquí en la shonen academia, este era el comienzo de Shonen quarter

bueno espero que disfrutaran este experimento piloto, los personajes de Isekai Quartet tambien apareceran en la historia junto a otros personajes de la shonen e Isekais, aqui les dejo una pequeña referencia para que sepan que esperar

Bleach= Overlord

Fairy Tail= Youju Senki (sobre decir quien es la Tanya del grupo)

Boku no Hero: RE Zero

Naruto Shippuden: Konosuba (es el spin off de Lee)


	5. el dios de la muerte de Nazarick

El dios de la muerte de Nazarick:

Capitulo Prologo: legado

Durante muchísimos años, en un mundo dividido en 3 mundo estuvo bajo las reglas y restricciones hechas por el mismo creador de estas, el rey de las almas o el rey espíritu, reglas que decían que había un equilibrio que debía mantenerse para preservar el orden aunque muchas de esas guerras provocaron desastres

Por un lado estaban los humanos, seres normales con la capacidad de desarrollar habilidades espirituales para combatir a los otros seres que podían amenazar sus vidas, por lo general ellos tenían una vida normal alejada de los problemas aunque ignorantes a lo que pasaba pero algunos de ellos era capaces de percibir y ver almas.

Los seres que solían cazar a los humanos y sus almas para alimentarse era conocidos como los hollows, estas criaturas eran almas humanas corrompidas al perder su razonamiento lógico cuando sus cadenas de almas se destruían, eran conocidos por su crueldad a la vida y desear comerse a los humanos y sus enemigos naturales para fortalecerse aunque era muy normal que los mismo Hollow que habitaban hueco mundo se comieran entre ellos ya que era la ley del más fuerte.

Sin embargo para combatir esta amenaza estaban los shinigamis, seres espirituales que entrenaban para combatir con ellos y purificarlos así como a las almas de los humanos, estos seres tenían el aspecto humano pero su ciclo de vida era más largo ya que no estaban vivo, solo eran almas

Nuestra historia se centra en una persona que no vivo la guerra entre los shinigamis y los humanos con gran poder espiritual conocidos como los quincys, mas sin embargo mientras era aún un niño entendió algo, las reglas establecidas por el rey de las almas provocaron esta guerra.

Este joven castaño conocido como Aizen Sosuke lo entendió perfectamente aun a su corta edad, si el rey de las almas no hubiera establecido ese balance esa masacre se pudo evitar de esa manera impidiendo que muchos buenos shinigamis perdieran su vida, sumado a que desde su temprana edad pudo ver como operaba la central 46

Se suponía que ellos eran los elegidos para tomar las decisiones de los shinigamis elegidos por el rey de las almas, pero a medida que creció hasta ser un destacado y prodigioso shinigami joven seguía entendiendo que en parte solo eran hambrientos de poder no muy diferentes a las noblezas exceptuando a los Shibas y Shihōin.

Entonces un día pensó, todas las reglas existieron para romperse para bien o para mal, muchas veces antes de dormir pensó que él podría hacer mejor las reglas del mundo, cambiarlo todo para asemejarlo a lo que sería justo a su punto de vista, de esta manera y debido a diferentes situaciones en la larga vida del shinigami este empezó a trazar el plan más largo y elaborado de todos, el mataría al rey de las almas y tomaría su lugar para cambiar y moldear las leyes del mundo a su antojo.

Pasaron muchísimos años y este paso de ser un niño hasta llegar a ser un teniente shinigami un rango digno solo superado por el de un capitán, pero en este punto ya podía pensar en grande y planear ya que libero los poderes de su zanpakuto el arma de todo shinigami pero que sus poderes eran diferentes en cada individuo, en el caso de Aizen su espada era Kyoka Suigetsu.

Los poderes de esta arma eran la hipnosis perfecta, solo con liberarla y que cualquier lo viera liberar su arma estaría en su control para hacerle ver lo que el deseara, un arma de lo más peligrosa que solo personas con voluntades altas podrían romper el trance, tan peligrosa fue esta arma que pudo engañar a su capitán Shinji Hirako.

Luego de encontrar a la persona perfecta para tener de títere en un futuro lejano, logro provocar el auto exilio de 4 capitanes y 4 tenientes tras someterlos a un experimento que salió mal pero obtuvo información para sus planes más tarde y de esta manera, él se convirtió en el capitán Sosuke Aizen que por muchísimos años fue conocido como el capitán mas bondadoso y amable de la sociedad de almas que ignoraba el monstruo que escondía detrás.

Durante un tiempo encontró la manera de ir a hueco mundo donde experimento con un alma de shinigami y creo un ser monstruoso que llamo White, un vasto lord que para la jerarquía de un Hollow era lo más alto a lo que podía llegar, pensaba usarlo para sus planes a futuro, pero este se escapó a la ciudad del mundo humano conocida como Karakura

Resulto que este ser era muy poderoso, tanto que sus víctimas el ex capitán shinigami Ishiin Kurosaki y su esposa Quincy Masaki Kurosaki tuvieron que perder sus poderes para matar a la criatura aunque no sería lo último que se vería ya que la derrota fue prevista por Aizen así como lo que pasaría ya que White paso su esencia al cuerpo de la mujer que estaban embarazada

Ahora solo fueron unos pocos años más, para poner en marchas sus planes consiguió 2 capitanes que lo ayudaran en su causa, uno que creía en un ideal de justicia y el otro que sabía que era un doble agente conocido como Kaname Tousen y Gin Ichimaru respectivamente.

La siguiente parte de su plan era encontrar un objeto llamado hogyoku un artefacto con la capacidad para romper las barreras entre los shinigamis y Hollow, casi un objeto que cumple deseos creado por el shinigami más inteligente Kisuke Urahara donde predijo que lo escondería en el interior de alguien para mantenerlo fuera de su alcance.

Entonces llego el dia donde empezó sus planes para ser el nuevo rey de las almas, la persona donde Urahara escondió el objeto era una shinigami prodigio conocida como Rukia Kuchiki, la cual cedió sus poderes a la persona que subestimo más de una vez, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Una vez que logro hacer que encarcelaran a Rukia, Aizen se infiltro y mato a la centra 46 el solo para dar las ordenes de ejecutarla para conseguir el artefacto, durante esos días el progreso de Ichigo fue mayor al que predijo pero aun no era una amenaza.

Este durante una confusión por fingir su propia muerte logro tomar la hogyoku del interior de Rukia y luego traicionar a la sociedad de almas para poner sus planes en marcha, escapo del lugar usando negación, el poder de un Hollow muy especial para abrir gargantas que eran las puertas a hueco mundo donde empezó la base 2 de su plan maestro

Durante su estancia en hueco mundo les hizo una oferta a las criaturas que no pudieron rechazar, darles más poder y humanidad a cambio de su lealtad para derrotar a los shinigamis en su objetivo de volverse el rey, aunque para él y este fue su error fatal fue ver a todos sus secuaces como desechables y fácilmente reemplazables

Creo una elite llamada los espadas, los 10 Hollow más poderosos a los cuales convirtió en arrancar, un hibrido de Hollow humano con el poder de un shinigami, para reforzar su ejército mando a secuestrar al interés amoroso de Ichigo , Orihime Inoue debido a sus poderes curativos aunque estos iban más allá.

Sabía que vendrían a salvarla lo que dividió las fuerzas de los shinigamis, durante la batalla Aizen se implanto la Hogyoku en su cuerpo donde empezó a derrotar a los capitanes que antaño confiaron en el con una facilidad ridícula.

Luego de eso mato a Gin por intentar traicionarlo, sus espadas habían caído pero no le importó estando tan cerca de su objetivo más sin embargo subestimo a Ichigo, este se había vuelto más poderoso de lo que imagino y tuvo que forzar la hogyoku para que evolucionara hasta el punto de la deformidad

Ichigo uso la mejor técnica contra él, el mugetsu por lo que Aizen se consumió en llamas negras que casi lo mataron, pero sobrevivió y su oponente perdió sus poderes aunque mientras se ponía en pie se dio cuenta de algo, el cómo su enemigo lo desafío y se hizo más fuerte.

Voluntad, Ichigo tenía una voluntad de proteger a sus seres queridos, una convicción sin igual, Aizen pensó en su objetivo, esa siempre fue su razón para vivir, tenía la voluntad y determinación para cambiar el mundo, por lo que aunque el estaba casi muerto se paró con esa convicción que su oponente demostró.

-Finalmente lo veo Kurosaki. Dijo Aizen parándose, su cuerpo estaba deformada y la hogyoku estaba a su límite.

-¿eh? ¿Cómo sigues vivo? Pregunto Ichigo incrédulo ya que había perdido sus poderes en ese último ataque

-Lo entendí, el poder de tu convicción fue el que te permitió estar a la par, y por esas mismas convicciones, me levanto de nuevo para cumplir mi objetivo por el cual vivo. Dijo Aizen sin embargo de pronto unas espadas de luz roja lo atraviesan

-Eso es muy peligroso Aizen, pero debo darle las gracias a Kurosaki, te hizo llegar a tu limite, esas espadas te están sellando, no podría haberlas usado antes sino hubieras forzado a la hogyoku. Dijo Kisuke que llego al campo de batalla

-MALDITO. Dijo Aizen moviéndose

-Pronto acabara todo. Dijo Kisuke con calma

-Vaya, no pensé que esto pasaría, tantos años tirados a la basura por un error, pero, si será mi final, entonces luchare hasta las últimas consecuencias por alcanzar mis metas. Dijo Aizen con una sonrisa salvaje que nunca en su vida puso

Para sorpresa de Urahara, Aizen estaba forzando mucho más su invento hasta el punto que parecía que iba a romper el sello que lo retenía tanto que el ex capitán de sombrero verde tuvo que aplicar más fuerza ya que el traidor no parecía querer ceder a la derrota

Aizen lo sentía, su pecho se quemaba, era la hogyoku en su cuerpo que no iba soportar más, de hecho parecía a punto de explotar pero como Ichigo, él no se iba rendir, poco sabia él y su oponente lo que pasaría luego.

Kisuke retrocede cuando sentía que su invento explotaría por lo que se fue para proteger a Ichigo mientras que en donde estaba Aizen ocurrió una explosión poco normal parecía una nuclear pero que luego se retrajo en el traidor hasta que este desapareció, no había muerto, Kisuke sintió su energía hasta el último segundo.

-No me lo puedo creer, lo hizo. Dijo Kisuke mirando la zona del impacto

-¿Qué paso Urahara? ¿adónde se fue Aizen? Pregunto Ichigo curioso

-No tengo la menor idea, parece que el forzar la hogyoku hasta el colapso sumado al choque de nuestras energías hizo una sobre carga abriendo un mini agujero dimensional

-¿lo que significa? Pregunto el peli naranja que no sabía nada de ciencia

-Que el sigue vivo, debilitado y herido pero en otro mundo, uno que no puedo rastrear por la infinidad de mundos, solo puedo decirte que espero que a donde vaya Aizen no regrese y que la gente sepa defenderse de él. Dijo Urahara desconocido lo que le pasaría a Aizen

En otro mundo:

Se podía ver muy a lo lejos en este mundo gobernado por reinos habitados por humanos y seres mágicos un lugar que estaba cubierto por pasto haciéndole parecer a quien lo viera en cierto ángulo no se notaría lo que estaba dentro, una especie de templo de estilo griego pero esta solo era una tapadera.

Este lugar era conocido como la gran tumba de nazarick, hogar del gremio malvado de Yggdrasil Ains Ooal gown pero en este momento este lugar que tenía varios pisos bajo tierra no estaba en Yggdrasil sino que fue transportado a otro lado.

Cada piso era protegido por unos seres conocidos como los guardianes creaciones de los seres supremos que conformaron la tumba, los cuales eran jugadores de un juego de realidad virtual pero en su último día se cerró el servido definitivamente y parecía que esta parte del juego tomo conciencia propia y llego aquí.

De todos los seres supremos solo queda uno que era el líder de los 41 miembros del gremio que en este momento estaba sentado en un trono con cada uno de sus guardianes de rodillas frente a él y delante de el había una hermosa mujer de cabello negro con cuernos y alas de angel negro junto a un hermoso vestido blanco, ella era conocida como Albedo la segunda al mando de la tumba solo por debajo del ultimo ser supremo sentado en el trono

Este último ser supremo era un lich, un mago no muerto vestido de negro con muchas joyas sujetando un báculo, en su rostro solo había una calavera de ojos rojos que podían brillar con malicia, este ser era conocido como Momonga, el ultimo ser supremo cuyo tiempo se agotaba.

Hacia 2 días que llego a este mundo, el era el único jugador que se quedó atrapado luego del cierre del servidor y que el juego cobra conciencia propia, sin embargo antes de irse a dormir pasadas las 48 horas uno de sus temores se cumplió, se sintió débil cosa que alarmo a Albedo que estaba cerca en ese momento

Momonga le dijo que no era nada, pero él sabía lo que paso, era su cuerpo humano en el mundo real, se estaba muriendo lo cual no podía ser bueno significaba que cuando su cuerpo expire el moriría dentro de este mundo, pero esa no era su mayor preocupación.

Estaba preocupado por el futuro, no el suyo sino el de los guardianes, ellos no tenían libre albedrio, cuando el muriera cosa que no les dijo se quedarían sin un ser supremo que los guie, estarían desolados y el legado que hizo con sus amigos se borraría.

En el mundo real era alguien solitario, estaba de vacaciones en su trabajo y esos amigos eran en línea por lo que no había nadie cerca para que pudiera sacarlo del supuesto juego en el que estaba, como estaba bien alimentando y de buena salud sumado al soporte vital del casco de realidad virtual, posiblemente le quedaban a lo mínimo 10 días de vida o posiblemente 12 cumpliendo 2 semanas ya que el soporte lo mantendría hidratado.

Pensaba en quien dejar al mando pero era un trabajo muy difícil ya que los guardianes servían, no eran los que debían gobernar dejando la opción que pensó la más sensata su mayordomo Sebas Tian, una creación de su amigo Touch Me, un mayordomo de cabello canoso y barba elegante, pese a su aspecto el tipo tenía una fuerza demoledora.

-Ya pensare en mi legado. Dijo Momonga a la nada pero Albedo se sonrojo

-¿esta pensando en nuestro futuro Momonga Sama? Dijo la súcubo Albedo con emoción

-Mm, es otra cosa. dijo el Lich desviando la mirada, antes de quedarse aquí la programo para que lo amara quitando el rasgo de ninfómana aunque, puso que podía enamorarse de otra persona si algo le pasaba

En el exterior de la tumba:

Se podía ver a Sebas caminando muy pensativo, se le dio la orden de explorar, sin embargo no dejo de darle vueltas a lo que su señor dijo, de los guardianes él fue el único que sabía del deterioro de Momonga, ¿Cómo lo sabía? El mismo lich se lo dijo pero le pidió que guarde el secreto, se lo dijo porque confiaba en el al ser la creación de su amigo Touch.

-Momonga- sama se muere, ¿Qué será de nosotros los guardianes cuando eso pase? Pensó en voz alta el mayordomo siguiendo con la exploración de la nueva zona

Sebas intento convencer a su amo que buscara ayuda en el guardián Demiurge, un demonio con unos lentes pequeños, orejas largas vestido de manera elegante de color naranja y una cola metálica, pero Momonga le dijo que esto era algo que ni el ser más listo podría detener pero no especifico la causa.

-Por lo que se de los lichs, ellos guardan su alma en objetos que deben estar cerca de ellos para mantener su existencia, quizás cuando nos tele transportarnos Momonga sama dejo esos fragmentos en otra parte y sin ellos está muriendo. Dijo Sebas con mucho pesar.

Hubiera seguido con sus divagaciones de no ser porque él y los guardianes a lo lejos sintieron un escalofrió, una firma de poder la cual era fuerte pero se estaba debilitando, miro al cielo para ver una fisura abierta de donde salió un meteoro negro pero a su vez, una espada, una catana para ser precisos y ambos se estrellaron en una parte del bosque antes de empezar las llanuras

La persona que se había estrellado no era otro que el mismo Aizen que tenía un agujero en su pecho donde debería estar la hogyoku que había explotado, sin embargo el cuerpo del shinigami estaba asimilando parte del poder del objeto, poder que estaba usando de forma inconsciente para revertir sus transformaciones hasta volver a su forma humana donde estaba completamente herido y al borde del colapso, ni el sabia como aun respiraba, posiblemente era un producto de esa determinación de Ichigo que descubrió que aún se aferraba a la vida pese a su derrota.

-Así que también me seguiste Kyoka Suigetsu, pensé que me abandonaste, ahora que estoy al borde de morir creo que si me arrepiento de algunas cosas, debí tratar mejor a mis subordinados, no debí abandonarte en esa pelea….también….no debí confiarme. Dijo Aizen que se arrastró por el suelo

Sebas llego a la posición para ser a ese hombre ensangrentado y destrozado como si hubiera tenido una gran batalla y sobrevivió, lo vio arrastrarse hasta la espada y se desmayó, el mayordomo se acercó al cuerpo y para su sorpresa aun tenia pulso.

-Momonga-sama, encontré algo inusual. Dijo el mayordomo desde un comunicador mágico.

-¿Qué es Sebas? Dijo Momonga con intriga

-Parece ser un humano mi señor, aunque lo dudo tiene un agujero en su pecho y múltiples heridas fatales y sigue respirando. Dijo el mayordomo que de momento saco una poción roja simple para de momentos cerrar la herida de Aizen para estabilizarlo aunque su maestro no lo ordeno, sino que era su instinto de ayudar enseñado por su creador.

-¿un humano? Mmm, tráelo aquí, quizás le pueda sacar información si es que sabe algo. Dijo Momonga aunque no sabía que su mayordomo le trajo una solución a su dilema.

Sebas acato la orden y cargo a Aizen con un costal de papas y tomo la espada de este para que de manera rápida llevarlo ante su señor en el trono junto a todos los guardianes que lo miraron con curiosidad, especialmente las heridas y un raro poder que emanaba

-Mmm, parece que su mana es diferente pero se apaga. Dijo Shalltear un chica vampira rubia vestida de rojo

Tenía esta arma cuando lo encontré. Dijo Sebas entregando la zanpakuto

Veamos, análisis. Dijo Momonga pero los guardianes notaron que abrió mucho la boca.

¿ocurre algo Momonga-sama? Pregunto Albedo curiosa

-Esta espada es extraña, solo puedo ver su nombre, Kyoka Suigetsu, sin embargo tiene un daño algo básico, pero tiene atributos desconocidos junto a otro tipo de daño desconocido y esto es lo más sorprendente, no puedo usarla. Dijo el lich sorprendiendo a todos los guardianes.

-Eso es imposible Momonga-sama, no es posible que un ser supremo no pueda usar un arma. Dijo Demiurge incrédulo

Momonga le paso el arma a sus guardianes como Cocytus, una especie de insecto de hielo gigante con una coraza de enorme tamaño, los gemelos Aura y Mare, una niña rubia de aspecto marimacho con heterocromatina junto a su hermano que vestía como una niña, todos incluso Albedo se pasaron la zanpakuto y la analizaron y para su sorpresa, ninguno la podía usar, estaba restringida.

-No creo que sea un objeto de clase mundial, quizás se trate de un objeto que solo esta persona puede portar. Dijo Sebas apuntando a Aizen.

-¿Qué debemos hacer con el Momonga-sama? Podría ser peligroso con un arma de poderes desconocidos. Dijo Albedo con una hacha detrás de ella

-Sebas. Dijo Momonga

-A sus órdenes. Dijo el mayordomo

-Llama a las pleades, cúrenlo, le sacara información, sin embargo si despierta diles que lo ataquen trazando un camino hacia aquí para hablar conmigo. Dijo Momonga con seriedad.

-De acuerdo Momonga-sama pero quiero saber porque quiere que lo ataquen, solo curiosidad si me lo permite. Dijo el mayordomo.

-Deseo medir su fuerza así que cúrenlo por completo, tengo una corazonada con este sujeto, además…..podría ser mi única oportunidad. Dijo Momonga aunque la última fue en voz baja

De esta manera y sin cuestionarlo preparando la curación del shinigami, Momonga tenía ese presentimiento, si Aizen demostraba ser fuerte, lo suficiente para derrotar a las Pleades, las 6 criadas de combate a las órdenes de Sebas y además lo hacía con el menor esfuerzo, podía maquinar un plan para que este desconocido que pensaba conocer se volviera el nuevo soberano de la gran tumba de Nazarick el cual estaba destinado a cambiar este mundo para siempre


End file.
